Black Dream
by Winter's Light
Summary: Ryocentric. 28.12.07 update and note. AUish. Rating may change. He was sucked into the world of his dreams. How far will he be buried until someone pulls him out? haitus
1. Chapter 1

Black Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 1:

It was a high fever that Echizen Ryoma woke up with. Of course, Echizen, being the same old Echizen, ignored it, thinking that he just overslept because he usually did that so often. So he went to school with a pounding headache.

He was lucky had English first period. Instead of the teacher waking Echizen up every five minutes only to have him humiliate the teacher, he let the twelve-year-old sleep through his class.

So Echizen thought nothing of the high fever.

However, throughout the day, he slowly began to feel a bit sick and by the time lunch came around, he had started to feel its full effect.

His headache had started to feel as if someone had gotten a hammer and was pounding it continuously. He felt dizzy and his muscles were tired – that usually didn't happen unless it was after a really long tennis match.

Now Echizen was regretting even getting out of bed.

So at lunch, he brushed off the freshmen trio, avoided the coach's granddaughter and her loud friend and completely ditched his senpai friend to go and to take a nap on the roof.

He sighed and laid an arm over his forehead. His forehead – no – all of him was feeling much too warm for his liking… He closed his eyes, shielding golden cat-like eyes from the bright sun….slowly….falling asleep….

_Echizen jolted up, eyes widening in surprise and then scrunched up in pain from the headache. He raised a hand on rub his temples and ease the pain. _

_Once the pain had subsided for a bit, he remembered that he still had three more classes left before practice and that he was now late. _

_Speaking of practice… Maybe he should just skip…_

…_Nah…_

_He blinked once, then twice at the scene in front of him. Or rather – at the strange, foreign country had had awoken in. _

_He stood up from the sitting position he was in and observed his surroundings more thoroughly up at his height. He looked around and saw that many people were wearing the same strange clothes consisting of colored cloaks over a pair of trousers and a plain brown tunic or shirt._

_He looked down and was relieved to see that he was still in his clothes – the Seigaku school uniform. _

_A tap on his shoulder had him spinning around and he came face-to-face with a smiling face. The figure had chestnut brown hair and a pale complexion that suited this man perfectly. _

_Echizen let out a surprised gasp. In front of him stood Fuji Syuusuke – the third year tennis prodigy._

_Without thinking (and wanted to go back to his life), he cried out, "Fuji-senpai! H-How did you get here?!" He reached out to grab his senpai's shoulders but held back when he took in Fuji's clothes. _

_He was wearing a full sapphire-blue armor over his fancy shirt decorated with white dragons and his pants – also the same decoration. A pale blue cloak was worn on his shoulders, hood draped back and the same eerie smile on his face._

_This Fuji looked exactly like the one who played tennis – except for the clothes... However… _

…_they were still different. _

"_Y-You're not Fuji-senpai…" he muttered as the Fuji-look-alike nodded in agreement. He had said that mostly to himself yet the look a like had heard…_

"_You're right, I'm not. However, I am important so please bow, peasant," were the cold cruel words that Echizen heard. _

_Echizen looked up in shock and mortification to find that his sapphire eyes were opened._

"_You dare disobey me?"_

_Echizen backed away as two soldiers dressed in all black appeared with spears and lunged at him. His golden feline-like eyes widened and he quickly shut them. A sudden surge of warmth filled his body and then turned to an icy chill. _

"_Prince!"_

_Echizen snapped his eyes opened to find that the Fuji-look-alike had collapsed. He let out a sigh of relief when the soldiers abandoned all thoughts of attacking him and the assault._

_A sudden shrill scream woke him out of his thoughts and he turned around to find that one of the soldiers was launching a sneak attack, spear in hand. He shut his eyes, want waited for the impact. _

_Tightly…shutting his eyes…_

Echizen jolted, sitting up as fast as he could. His eyes widened, remembering the dream he had had. He groaned as a wave of nausea washed over him and got up as the bell rang.

He was late, just great. And it's all because of the stupid dream, he thought as he gathered his things and ran towards the door leading out the roof and down the stairs to the school hallways.

If it was the flushed face, his desperate look or whatever it was when he ran into the classroom, the teacher seemed to take pity on him and let him go without having to stand out the hallway holding onto buckets of water.

Some kids thought that that was totally unfair until some girls glared at them to shut up – added with Echizen's obliviousness. Well, that's what they thought until Echizen got sent to the nurse…

It was all because he had fallen asleep – deeply and heavily asleep. The teacher had walked over to him, intent on waking him (several students had forewarned him by poking and prodding him with their pencils) however when she lifted a finger to flick his forehead, she felt extreme heat and quickly pulled her hand back.

"Echizen-san!" she said sharply, trying to get his attention and wake him. He stirred slightly but didn't wake. "Echizen-san!" she called again, this time shaking his shoulder.

"…hm… five more minutes…" he murmured as he buried his head further into his arms.

A laugh chorused through the classroom but was quickly silenced by the teacher glaring.

"Echizen-san!" she yelled this time and he jolted upright with wide eyes.

"Eh?!" he asked, thoroughly confused.

"Echizen-san, stay still for a moment," she replied, business-like with thin lips as a hand reached up and pressed on his forehead.

Echizen felt dizzy, but complied. He felt a cool hand on his forehead – that was a nice change to the heat, he thought absentmindedly. The cool feeling disappeared and he was back to the heated temperature.

"Echizen-san, go to the nurse." It was not a request but rather an order or demand. However, Echizen took it as a request and shook his head.

"I'm fine," he replied, sane but wavering in and out of a daze.

"I'm afraid you misunderstood me. **Go** to the nurse." Her lips thinned but Echizen resisted.

"No. I'm fine," he replied as the class watched.

She heaved a sigh, obviously not in the mood to argue. "Fine, but if you collapse, don't you go blaming me!"

With that, she left his desk and walked to the front of the room to continue the lesson only to find that the bell was ringing. "That's all," she said, dismissing the class.

Echizen got up slowly, gathered his materials and left the room. Hopefully the last two teachers wouldn't notice.

His second-to-last teacher was blind to Echizen's sickness but he didn't complain. His luck, however, ran out at the last class.

The teacher had sent him to the nurse forcibly but instead of heading there, he U-turned and went to the bathroom to wash his face off.

With the cool water funning, he cooled his hands, cupped a bit and then splashed his face with the cool liquid. He sighed, then reached for a paper towel. He nearly dropped the paper towel when he saw the reflection on the mirror.

There he was, standing in front of the mirror, but what he mirror reflected…was not him… Rather, it was like another him – as if he was wearing different clothes, a silver cloak over trouser and a tunic.

Like the one in his dream…

He blinked and rubbed his eyes. It had disappeared. Maybe…He was hallucinating? He brushed it off as that thought and wiped his face just as the bell rang indicating that the day was over.

Well, the teacher did say to go to the nurse. Maybe they thought that he went home? He shrugged, I'll just go to practice then he thought as he walked out the door and towards the tennis courts. He yawned, a hand over his mouth.

Hopefully practice won't be hell.

--

However, Echizen Ryoma was so very wrong. To every one of the regulars (excluding Echizen), it was the normal everyday routine, however to Echizen today, it seemed as if he had been to hell and back.

It started with the usual lecture that Tezuka Kunimitsu, the captain; Oishi Syuichiro, the vice captain; and Ryuuzaki Sumire, the coach gave. Well, technically, it was pretty much just Ryuuzaki-sensei and Tezuka-buchou today.

Echizen had arrived just in time to see that the club members had gathered for the lecture. Of course, Echizen – being Echizen – hung around the back of the group until they were dismissed. Hopefully no one would notice.

However…

"Echizen, please see me."

Damn, someone must have ratted out on him. He glanced around to see if anyone was watching him and saw that most of the regulars – okay all – were staring curiously. He shook his head and walked over to his captain.

It must have been his science teacher, he reasoned thinking about what happened earlier when she tried to wake him up. He groaned inwardly wondering what his captain was going to say.

"Echizen. I heard from your teacher that you hadn't been feeling well so she sent you to the nurse…" he started out with the same stoic face and stern voice.

Damn, ever worse, it was his last hour teacher – math.

Tezuka raised an eyebrow, "Aren't you supposed to be there?" Whispers stared and Echizen's head began hurting again – as if someone was smashing a door against his head now.

"I felt better so I decided to come to practice," he replied as he tried to keep the pain that was pounding away in his head from showing on his face.

Tezuka gave him a skeptical look. Then finally, he gave a sigh and said, "Fine but you're excused from doing extra laps and any of Inui's concoctions."

That was a plus, Ryoma thought.

"Not warm up and start practicing."

Echizen nodded, eager for practice all of a sudden. Ignoring his aching joints, he quickly went to warm up and run his usual twenty laps.

Practice was pretty normal other than the occasional looks Echizen received from his senpai and classmates. Well, almost normal. Even running laps was a pain today.

"I knew it! I knew it with my two years of tennis experience that he was sick!" Horio's annoying voice rang from near the D courts where the freshmen picked up balls.

Echizen rolled his eyes. Since when did tennis have anything to do with being sick? Other than not playing of course…

He coughed slightly, hand over his mouth and then continued to hit balls against the wall – running back and forth trying to hit the neon yellow ball.

"Echizen… You look pale…"

Echizen jumped and stopped chasing the ball to look over his shoulder to see his senpai, Fuji Syuusuke.

Suddenly reminded of that strange dream, he backed away, as if withdrawing as Fuji reached out a hand to check his temperature.

Seeing that Echizen had shrank back instead of remaining his usual bored attitude, Fuji withdrew his hand. "Echizen, are you sure you're alright?"

Echizen suddenly felt as if his eyelids had gotten heavier and everything became foggier… Was it just him or were there two Fuji-senpai's? He thought to himself as he looked up, eyes glazing over.

His eyelids felt much to heavy all of a sudden to keep open… He looked up just in time to see Fuji open his eyes and search for someone to get the nurse…

Hm… His body seemed heavier too, he thought as he closed his eyes… falling…into…slumber…

--

Fuji's eyes widened when Echizen suddenly fell into his arms, asleep. Fearing the worst, he hauled the freshmen over his shoulder and ran as fast as he could to find Tezuka. (Which wasn't very fast considering he had Echizen on his back).

A few curious and shocked stares were seen as Fuji passed them all. He only stopped when he spotted Tezuka talking to Oishi.

"Tezuka!" he called, trying to keep Echizen on his back.

Tezuka looked up from his conversation, annoyed that had been interrupted from a very important one. His expression, however changed (slightly) when he noticed Echizen lying still on Fuji's back.

"What happened?" he demanded to know of their youngest regular member. His eyes narrowed in suspicion as he thought about what Echizen had said earlier. Obviously it was a lie to keep playing tennis.

"I don't know…. I was talking to him and he just….passed out," Fuji replied just as the other regulars and their team manager came over to see what had happened.

"Nya! What happened to Ochibi-chan?!" Kikumaru Eiji asked in a loud, clear and playful voice. He was the team acrobatic and volley player – very clingy and cat-like as noted by Inui Sadaharu.

Immediately, Oishi Syuichiro had explained what Fuji had told them for he had already gone into "Mother hen" mode when he first saw Echizen. (But he held his tongue).

"Will he be okay?" Momoshiro Takeshi, the second year powerhouse and Echizen's best friend asked with wide violet eyes in shock and bewilderment. "Will he?" A habit of repeating things as recorded by Inui Sadaharu.

Fuji finally closed his eyes and shifted Echizen a bit, glancing worriedly at him. "He has a fever too… Seems hot… And it's getting hot for me to carry him… Could I put him down somewhere?" he asked as he shifted Echizen some more.

"Place him on that bench. Kawamura! Go get a towel and wet it with cool water!" Tezuka commanded as the third year powerhouse nodded and ran off to do so. "Kaidou! Go to the nurse and alert her!" he continued as the snake-like player hissed and walked off.

Fuji set Echizen down gently as Kawamura hurried back with the towel. He let the Powerhouse place it over the freshmen prodigy's forehead

Kaidou soon returned with a fever medicine and handed it to the captain, then walking off to continue practice, trying to look as if he didn't are about what was happen but kept glancing in Echizen's direction. (Momoshiro snickered at that).

Fuji chuckled and then turned his attention back at Echizen. He really hoped that he would be all right…

--

_Echizen Ryoma blinked. How the heck did he get here? He thought as he scratched his head in wonder. _

_He had awoken and found himself in the middle of the dirty and sandy road. The placed looked like the place he had woken earlier too! And that had been a dream…_

_So that meant that this one was too…_

_He looked up just in time to see a huge green, scaly beast with large leathery wings spread out, soaring through the clear blue skies of this strange dream. _

_He had to gasp – he couldn't help it. It wasn't as if he saw dragons flying high in the sky in every one of his dreams after all!!_

_He had felt that his Seigaku School Uniform was still on when he awoke so he didn't worry…_

_Hm… Sine this was a dream, maybe he could do magic? It couldn't hurt try, he shrugged, waving off any dangerous consequences. _

_He closed his eyes, suddenly feeling very hungry. He brought his hands together, and focused on a hamburger. Hm… Make that a plateful. _

_A distinctive "Pop!" and Echizen found himself behind a table holding several pieces of cooked, roasted, baked and fried beef. He frowned. This was not exactly right, as he had envisioned but it would do for now…_

_A sudden passing thought stopped him from digging in and he felt that this was a call for a "beef-eating-contest"!_

_A smirk fell on his lips and he clasped his hands once again, this time, seeing if he could summon his friend, Momoshiro Takeshi. _

_The same "Pop!" was heard and he found his tall, junior friend already munching on drumsticks._

_Well, he thought, sighing, Momo-senpai was still Momo-senpai whether it was in his dreams or when he was awake._

--

Fuji Syuusuke watched worriedly as he witnessed several people dressed in white – females with the nurse caps – both genders had masks over their mouths – come and pulled the stretcher away. It was strange to see who was lying on it.

On the stretcher, laid Seigaku's Tennis Club's freshmen prodigy with an oxygen mask on.

After Echizen had passed out, they set him aside (as the nurse instructed) on a bench for him to rest and wake when ready – when he was well again.

However, when practice had ended and Echizen still hadn't awaken, it was then that they called the ambulance to see what was wrong.

They didn't arrive in any flashy signs since it was just a check up to see how Echizen was and why he would not wake. They brought him to a clinic instead.

They found that Echizen was dehydrated and therefore, he was brought to the hospital and soon began to treat his fever and him – giving him lots of fluids.

He still had not awoken – though he did stir once.

When Echizen stopped breathing for about 30 seconds, the oxygen mask was brought in and the regulars cast worried looks.

Obviously, Echizen was not coming out of this unscathed.

But how much damage will it be?

--

_Echizen frowned. He should have been awaken by now… He scratched his head as he wandered aimlessly through the marketplace…_

_Already sent Momo-senpai back on his own dream, Echizen found it quite boring to be without anyone's company._

_That and he wanted to share the odd looks that he was receiving…_

_His eyebrows creased what if he needed someone here to help wake him up? Well, in the other dream, one of the soldiers had awoken him…_

_That was settled – he would go and find someone to help wake him up!_

_About an hour passed and Echizen was sitting on the side of the road, breathing hard and panting quite heavily._

_He had ran into a couple of stray guard dogs and just suddenly was chased for no reason at all. He growled inwardly at the memory._

"_My, my, you look a little lost, dear," a voice jolted him out of his thoughts as he looked up to see an old woman._

_The woman had warts all over her face – but none as large as the one on her nose! Her graying red hair was braided back and laid on a shoulder. She also had on a dark purple on black striped-jagged cloak draped on her shoulders. An old and smelly brown scarf wrapped tightly around her neck (Echizen wondered why – it wasn't even cold!) and in her hand, she had a basket. _

"_E-Eh?" he asked, standing up with a wide and confused look on his face._

"_Would you like some help? I am a witch," she replied with a smile._

_Echizen's eyes widened and he nodded immediately. "Thank you. Could you help me wake up?"_

_Okay, now that sounded a bit strange but this was a dream. A dream didn't have to make sense._

_The old witch nodded slowly, pulled out an old and beat-up wand, waved it around chanting words that Echizen did not recognize._

_A sudden burst of black smoke appeared around his feet, began crawling up his leg and wrapped around his body like tight coils._

_He knew this was dream but this felt too real!_

_He shut his eyes tightly, hoping to wake…_

_It sure was taking a long time…_

--

Tezuka Kunimitsu jumped up, out of his seat as the doctors came out of his room. The other regulars (went from two pacing Kikumaru and Momoshiro, to Fuji tapping his foot, to Kawamura Takashi flipping through random magazines to Oishi Syuichiro trying to stop the pacers while Kaidou Kaoru hissed non-stop. Inui Sadaharu took notes on their behaviors) got up immediately (except for those who were already up) and awaited the news.

The main doctor, a man with graying brown hair and thin-rimmed glasses started to speak.

The regular's expression changed – worried to despaired glances and Kikumaru resorted to crying o n Syuichiro's shoulder while Fuji clenched his fists, shaking uncontrollably. Kawamura nearly fainted while Kaidou, Inui and Momoshiro left the room.

At 7:53 p.m., Echizen Ryoma was announced comatose.

-end of chapter 1-

**Author's Note:** I'll reserve a section down here to answer a couple things. What Echizen is dreaming is actually another world. And that world, it's like a fantasy role-playing game thing. Oh and when Echizen tried to do magic? THAT part was the dream section. So when he tried to get Momoshiro to eat "hamburgers" with him, Momoshiro was busy. At that time, he was sitting in the lobby of the hospital, sleeping and awaiting the news.

Why isn't it hamburgers? Well, I didn't think that hamburgers are still in that fantasy world. But I know they have beef. XD Why fever? I couldn't think of any other way to get Echizen into the hospital. That was lame, I know. XD

The first dream? Was it put there on accident or for a purpose? Well, I'm trying to make everything in this story to have a purpose and to close and cover my plot holes. I'm trying, people!

Oh yes and the witch will come in play once again later on. ((wink))

Another note, I DID NOT STEAL THIS PLOT. I only just noticed that my summary sounded a lot like REMOTE's summary. However, I came up with this before I realized it. (I haven't even read it yet… T.T ) I came up with this story through a completely different fanfiction. (Compliments to Gray Mist). 

That's for all. Questions? Thoughts? Comments? Advice?


	2. Side Story I: Echizen

Black Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis as much as I would have liked.

Side Story I: Echizen

Echizen Nanjirou stared blankly at the wall in front of him, a few feet away. His hands clasped together, resting on his knee while his head rested on his hands.

_Not this again…_

_No, it can't happen again…_

His knuckles went white and he glanced at the clock. It was nearly an hour since his son had fallen into a coma and… He squeezed his eyes shut. Why couldn't he do anything? He was at loss, he should have noticed!

Instead, he was too busy reading his magazines to notice a single thing.

No, he did notice. He frowned, there had been a slight tinge of pink on his son's cheeks. He had thought that the boy was blushing but… He never blushed.

He sighed. It was happening all over again…

"Ryoma…don't die…" he muttered, eyes shadowed, "Not like **aniki**…"

--

_It was the spring of Nanjirou's last year of high school. The cherry blossoms were in bloom – it seemed perfect…_

"_Oi Chibi!"_

_The younger version of Nanjirou turned around with a grin. He knew that voice. Tightening his grasp on his tennis bag, he braced himself for the expected lunge._

_It came. With a noogie as a bonus. _

"_Itai! Let go aniki!" Nanjirou shouted, now trying to wriggle out of his brother's hold on him. He looked up when he was finally released._

_The taller boy grinned. The boy was two years older than Nanjirou and a lot taller.. Unruly locks of raven-blue hair cut short just a bit below his ears, giving a more feminine look. "Now, now Chibi! Show some respect to your elders!"_

"_Who says you're my elder?" he shot back with the same smirk. _

_The said elder only gritted his teeth and resisted the urge to pound his little brother in. "Oi…" he started, "you know what?" he asked. He elbowed the younger Echizen on the head. _

"_What are you two doing?" a female voice asked. Both Echizen's looked up with the same sinking feeling. _

"_O-Okaa-san!" _

_The said mother sighed and ran a hand through her brown locks. "Honestly! Hurry and get in the car," she admonished her children. _

"_Ryoma. Next time you come after practice, take a shower," she scolded the older brother, noticing his dirty state._

_Nanjirou looked at his brother, taking the time to finally notice his brother's state. He smirked, "Mada mada dane!" he muttered. _

_Ryoma rolled his eyes. "Yes Okaa-san," he waved it off, and adjusted the soccer ball underneath his arm. _

"_C'mon, car. Now," their mother told them, herding the two boys into the car._

--

_Nanjirou was in America the day he got the wedding invitation. Just yesterday, he had given his phone number to some Japanese-American female – he had taken a liking in her – and defeated that Smith guy…_

_He glanced at the wedding once more. _So back to Japan huh?_ He asked himself, _Just when things were getting interesting…_ His mind flashed back to the girl whom he referred to as having "small ones". _

_Chasing his dream, that's what he was doing… And what about his brother? He had lost contact with him for a while since Ryoma moved to Hokkaido…_

_But the wedding would be held back in Tokyo. _

Well, it was time to go back anyways_, he thought, reaching for the phone. _

--

_It was the day of the wedding. _

_One of the many joys of mankind. It marked a day in which two people got married, in which two people who were bound by an invisible bond, would be able to finally be together._

…_forever._

_Nanjirou would not cry. No way, never in a million years._

_And yet, he was crying in his seat. Watching his brother wait at the end of the aisle, waiting for the princess of his dreams…Suna._

_He'd have to let go of his aniki. _

"_Oh Nanjirou…" he heard his mother whisper, pulling him closer. He sneezed and blew his nose in a tissue. _

"_Aniki!" Nanjirou greeted, smiling at his brother once the ceremony was over. _

_The older male turned around, the same smile mirrored Nanjirou's. "Chibi! It's been a while!" he greeted. "Still after tennis?" he asked, knowing fully well that his brother was a tennis fanatic._

_Nanjirou grinned. "Of course. I'm chasing my dream, aren't I? What about you? Soccer?" he asked. _

_Ryoma laughed and nodded, squeezing his now-wife's hand. "Yep, never giving up!"_

"_That's great, Ryo!" their mother suddenly appeared behind Nanjirou, hearing the last of their conversation. She gave her eldest son a hug. "How are you doing in Hokkaido – ah, was it Kushiro?" she asked, memory growing dimmer._

_Ryoma grinned. "Yup," he answered, "It's fine. I love the weather there – perfect for soccer!" (1) _

_Nanjirou watched his brother chat with their mother. He frowned, was it just him or was there…?_

_He shook his head. No way… _

"_Ah! It's almost time for the reception!" Ryoma yelped, noticing the time. His wife smiled and bowed in apology. _

"_Sorry Okaa-san! We should get going!" _

_They followed._

_The rift started. _

--

_It's three years after and Ryoma and his wife's son is turning two. _

_Nanjirou flew to Hokkaido during a vacation break from his tennis career. He had only just begun his tennis career a few months ago but by far it had been the most fun he ever had in a while._

_His hair was now longer, let down loose on his shoulder. He smirked, what would be his brother's reaction? He rang the doorbell._

_Footsteps were heard on the other side and a feminine "Ryo! Let go!". Nanjirou grinned, now what was his brother doing to his wife?_

_The door opened and Suna appeared in the doorway. "Ah! Nanjirou-san!" she greeted, surprised at the appearance. _

_He put on his best seducing smile. "Yo beautiful," he winked at her._

"_Baka." _

_-thwack-_

_Nanjirou found himself on the floor with a splitting headache and his brother towering over him. "Mada mada dane, Chibi."_

"_M-Mada… M-mada! Mada mada! Mada mada Chibi!!" a childish voice from behind Suna exclaimed gleefully, jumping and bouncing around._

_Nanjirou raised an eyebrow at the two-year-old child with the same curved chin, eyes that narrowed at the end and that smirk – the Echizen smirk._

"_Shush Ryo!" Suna chided her child, bending down to his eye level. When he didn't stop, she only sighed. "Well, he learned two new words."_

_Ryoma grinned. "That's my Ryoga," he stated proudly. He picked the smaller boy up. "Let's go inside now, shall we?" _

_He stopped in front of the door suddenly. Suna had already gone inside but Nanjirou was behind Ryoma. _

"_What is it aniki?" he asked, peering at his brother._

"_Don't touch my wife," he told his younger brother, "I know you're still the pervert."_

"_Aww! Not even a little?"_

"_No."_

--

_That night had to have been the worse. _

_Suna had just finished putting Ryoga to sleep when she noticed that the two brothers were in the backyard, arguing over which sport to play._

_Tennis or soccer?_

_It was just another argument, they happened all the time…_

_This one grew to a heated war._

"_Soccer this! Soccer that! All you think about is soccer! It's like you don't trust yourself, baka aniki!" Nanjirou shouted, a flush now covering his cheeks._

"_Me? What about you? It's like **you** don't trust anyone else! Soccer is a team sport! Tennis is an individual!" Ryoma shot back._

"_Who cares? Tennis is team too!" Nanjirou yelled, defending his favorite sport. He tightened his fists. Don't hit!_

"_Look, I think I know why you chose tennis… You don't trust even your own brother do you?" Ryoma looked hurt now._

"_That's not true!" Nanjirou protested. _

_Ryoma paused for a second. "That's what you say…"_

"_Ryoma--! Aniki!"_

"_Get out."_

_Nanjirou froze. "What?"_

"_Get out of my house." Ryoma glared at him with indifferent cold eyes._

_He had never felt so scared of his brother at the time… It was awful, terrible, horrible to have your brother look at you like that…_

_He left._

_They never spoke to each other again._

_Then the accident came._

--

"_Someone get the ambulance! The firefighters! The police! Anyone!" Nanjirou shouted, glancing wildly around. _

_He was unlucky to have witnessed it: going to visit his brother for the first time in years or so only to find that their car turned around the corner and rammed into a truck._

_A truck carrying oil._

_How could…_

"_Hurry!" someone else shouted. _

…_someone as strong…_

_Nanjirou stared at the flames dancing, mocking his being in front of the wrecked car and truck._

…_as aniki get in an accident?_

_The firefighters immediately ran towards the flames, ignoring the heated licks it gave and sprayed water everywhere. _

_Was it his fault?_

_The fire died out but the car and the truck gave a dull brown color – a burnt color. _

"_We have two survivors!" one of the men shouted, noticing movement from two people._

_Nanjirou's heart leaped. Surely his brother was alive!_

"_It's a small boy and a female – must be the mother!" he continued._

_Nanjirou paled. No, no, no! It couldn't happen. Not his aniki. He rushed towards the car, ignoring the shouts and the warnings shouted at him. _

"_Aniki!" he pulled at the melted door, but pulled his hand away from the heat. His left hand…_

_His racket hand…_

"_Sir, please step away," one of the police told him, hand on his shoulder. He stared at the motionless body of his brother._

_How could…_

_He slowly walked away._

…_he still smile?_

_The smirk was still in place, Ryoma had triumphed. He succeeded in protecting his family – so far._

--

"—_poor boy! Lost his father in a car accident!"_

"_Did he? I thought it was both parents!"_

"—_No no, it was only his father. His mother died shortly afterwards."_

"—_How?"_

"_--car accident. Mother must have been in critical condition—"_

"_Who's going to take care of him now?"_

"—_heard that his brother will be—"_

"—_brother? The tennis freak?"_

_Nanjirou tightened his fists once more. No! He was already a husband and a soon-to-be-father, how would look if he cried now? _

_He clasped his hands together. Aniki, Suna-chan…_

_Ryoga… _

_Ryoga was now in the hospital in a coma. He bit his lip. Would the three-year-old survive? _

_He got up off the chair and left. _

--

_On Christmas Eve, Echizen Rinko gave birth to Echizen Ryoma. _

_On Christmas Day, Echizen Ryoga woke and became the older brother of Echizen Ryoma._

_To this day, Ryoga has no idea that his father was, in reality, Nanjirou's brother._

--

Nanjirou sighed and tightened his fists. He wondered if he should have told Ryoga…

He wondered if there could have been anything he could do…

…either way, there was no turning back time…

"Nanjirou?" Rinko asked, sitting down next to her husband. "What's wrong?"

Her red-rimmed eyes showed Nanjirou that he wasn't the only one concerned for their son.

_Their biological son._

He shrugged. "Ryoma, Ryoga and aniki…" She seemed to understand, she reached over and gave his hand a comforting squeeze.

Too many bad memories…

Nanjirou vaguely wondered if his good memories could overpower his bad ones. Remembering where he put his magazines, he thought, yes.

"No magazines."

"Aww! Why?"

-end-

**Author's Note:** I'd like to thank **koneko-chan** for mentioning the fact that I hadn't included any of the parents in the first chapter. Well, I did realize that and decided to just put it in a side story. (I have already planned out a few other side stories anyways.) And it seemed to fit, too. So that was good. But I suppose the reason why I forgot was that I wanted to focus on the team, their bond and stuff.

Anyways, I really didn't think this was confusing. But if you did find anything confusing or have questions, feel free to ask!

So questions, thoughts, advice or reviews?


	3. Chapter 2

**Special thanks to Sango Hikari for betaing. :D**

Black Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 2:

"Nya! He looks like an angel! Uwah! He's so cute!!"

"E-Eiji, you'll wake him!"

"Ooooh… Hey Oishi, do you think he's a sorcerer or maybe a sage?"

What were those irritating voices? Echizen thought as he groaned, bringing up a hand to cover his forehead from a bout of pain. Why won't they shut up?

"Hey Oishii! Oishii!! I think he's waking!"

Giving up thoughts of sleep, Echizen Ryoma lifted his eyelids to find a tanned face with cat-like azure yees and flaming wild red hair in his face.

Eyes widening in recognition, he stuttered out, "K-Kikumaru-senpai!"

"Kya! Ochibi-chan is a psychic! He knows my name!" the Kikumaru-look-alike shouted happily as he grinned, "Is he, is he?"

Echizen glanced around at his surroundings and frowned. Where was he? It looked like a cottage-like house? But... His thoughts were interrupted when another figure appeared from behind a large table that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

The Oishi-look-alike smiled kindly before kneeling in front of the bewildered freshmen, whispering, "Don't worry, this won't hurt," and proceeded to clasped his hands on Echizen's chest, muttering strange incantations.

Echizen gasped in surprise as a warm feeling flooded through him and he shut his eyes.

Oishi's hands lifted and he shook his head, "Strange, not a demon, not a psychic nor a Seer, and not even an angel… Is he even human?' he muttered.

Echizen opened his eyes, grumbling, "Hey… I'm right here you know…" he warned as his sullen mood began to take over.

"Nya! Ochibi-chan is so cute!" Kikumaru replied as he lunged and tackled the poor and defenseless freshmen.

Echizen blinked and looked around some more. There were two futons, one which he was lying on, a couple of small tables, large table….and… that was it? Where was he? Was this even a cottage?

"Where am I?" he asked, voicing his question from underneath Kikumaru's arms, a bit muffled, "What happened?"

"We found you lying on the road – in strange clothes – oh! That reminds me! I hope you didn't need those because Eiji found them quite fascinating and accidentally lost them while he went out," Oishi gave a worried look while Kikumaru looked ashamed and let go.

"Sorry Ochibi-chan nya…" he murmured, meowing a bit.

"It's fine," was the short reply, "go on…"

"Well, you had a fever so we took you into our tent," at that Echizen raised an eyebrow – it looked too big to be a tent. Noticing Echizen's questioning look on the tent, Oishi answered, "Used magic on it, well soon your fever came down. We also changed you into some spare clothes that Eiji had found." Oishi smiled while Kikumaru laughed at Echizen's expression.

"Don't worry nya! We didn't look!"

Echizen growled and noticed for the first time since he woke up that he was wearing loose brown pants with a thin rope as a belt and a brown shirt to match. Not much, but still something…

However, it was not like the modern style Echizen was so used to, this was…looked… much older…

"Thanks…" he grumbled, looking away.

Oishi smiled a bit before eyes widening in realization. "Oh! I almost forgot, I'm Oishi Syuichiro by the way," he introduced himself, bowing slightly, though it was awkward due to the fact that he was sitting.

Echizen blinked, but wait… Didn't he already know who he was? Nevertheless, Echizen replied, "Echizen Ryoma, nice to meet you," and bowed slightly as well.

"Kikumaru Eiji at your service nya!" Kikumaru answered glomping Echizen once again. He then blinked in puzzlement, "Eh?" The cat-like male reached over Echizen's shoulder and encountered a pair of black feathered wings. They were about a foot and a half in width.

"Eh?" Echizen asked, turning around to see what the older male was looking so surprised about. "EH?! Wings?" he yelped as the wings folded on his back.

"How peculiar…" Oishi mumbled as he stroked his chin, "There are plenty of humans with wings but… None are black… Is this an omen?"

How did this happen?

--

Echizen grumbled, crossing his arms across his chest and wondered how he got dragged into this – shopping in the marketplace for extra supplies…

"Nya! Don't feel so sad, Ochibi-chan!" Kikumaru warmly cheered as he tackled the smaller and shorter youth once more, "I'll show you all the neat places!! This here is called the Schwester Square!" (1)

Echizen stared blankly at Kikumaru. "…Schwester? Are the people here German?"

"Uwah! Ochibi-chan sure knows his stuff! Most people here are German, but some are British and others are Asian, nya," the cat-like male continued to explain.

"We're in the Staat des Lichtes," Oishi continued, veering off to go and look for some strange herbs that Echizen had never heard of. (2)

"Staat des Lichtes?" Echizen repeated, "Is that German too?"

Kikumaru nodded as the two were left to wait for Oishi to come back. "It's funny, translating it; it means '_Hikari_' – '_Light_'. Strange huh unya?"

Echizen found himself nodding. The black feather wings on his back flapped nervously – hidden from plain eyes' view.

At least they had accepted him…and his wings…

"Please continue," Echizen stated blandly as Oishi came back with three paper bags full of supplies. Echizen found himself handed a paper bag and he kept hold of it.

Kikumaru grinned, holding onto the other bags and continued to act as a tour guide. "The next country to the south is the Land of Belnar – I've never been there myself – to the west is the small village of Gute Gluck – the ruler is very superstitious but really nice! To the east is the Asian country of Long – the king is so stern nya! And um…" he faltered.

"'Um"?" Echizen pressed, curious about the north side.

"The country of Safaia…was ruled by the noble prince, Fuji Syuusuke – also known as the Prince of Sapphire because of his beautiful blue eyes. Before he ruled, he was the kindest prince anyone could remember, even if he was a bit of a sadist… However…" Kikumaru stared at the ground, hesitating as if it was painful to recall on what had happened, "when his parents were killed and he came to rule… His personality suddenly changed."

"What was he like?" Echizen asked, wondering how this world's Fuji was like.

"He became cruel… He didn't care if his country fell into poverty as long as he was happy," Kikumaru's voice started to waver and Echizen suddenly had a brief image of the prince giving him a cold glare in that earlier dream, "But… He recently fell asleep and hasn't awaken since…"

Echizen's head shot up and he remembered his dream. The one where Fuji-senpai had collapsed…

Had he been the cause?!

--

Fuji Syuusuke jolted up, breathing heavily. He brought up a hand and crushed it through his chestnut brown hair, moisture sliding down his pale skin. Eyes opening to reveal a gentle yet pained blue hue, he sighed and got up to go the bathroom.

Ever since his youngest teammate had collapsed, sent to the hospital and then announced to be in a coma, he hadn't been sleeping well. He would blame his lack of sleep on worrying over his teammate however…

He knew that Echizen Ryoma would come back better than ever – once beat, he would come back twice as strong. He had told himself over and over again so many times. He comforted himself that way… So his lack of sleep had to be something else….

…but what?

He noticed that whenever he **did** sleep, he'd dream of a place where dragons existed, magic thrived, winged beings were a normal thing and kings ruled. But whenever he dreamed, no one was there – a quiet and void place…

He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

He must have been reading too many fantasy books again.

--

"Where are we going?" Echizen asked as the three veered onto a dark and dirty path. Kikumaru turned around to face Echizen from the front and grinned.

"Getting you something to defend yourself with nya," he answered. Noticing Echizen's blank look, he continued to explain, "Some people may randomly attack you so you need to know how to defend yourself."

"What about you and Oishi-senpai?" Echizen asked before he could stop himself from saying "senpai."

Oishi turned around at the sound of his name and smiled. "You don't have to call me that… I'm not your senpai, we barely know each other," he gave an awkward smile.

Echizen bowed in an apology. "Sorry, it's just… you look like someone I know – a senpai…," he explained, "could I still call you that?"

Oishi nodded and Kikumaru started to blab. "Ochibi-chan can call me whatever he wants!" he proclaimed, then went onto explaining how they could defend themselves.

"Oishi is a healer so he can heal himself – besides, he took a little martial arts when he was young and a bit of magic lessons," Kikumaru said as Oishi gave a nod, "I have some cat blood so I can transform into any feline, nya!"

Echizen smirked, that was so like Kikumaru-senpai. "But then… What are we getting?" he asked as they stopped suddenly. Forgetting that they were still walking and talking, Echizen blinked in confusion as he stared up at the small building.

"_Schwertmeisterin_?" Echizen read, turning to see that his "senpai" had disappeared and were now entering through the clothed doors. "Eh?" he asked, jolting out of his thoughts, startled and quickly followed. (3)

"C'mon Ochibi-chan! Hurry up!" he heard Kikumaru's voice as he pushed through the door. Blinking, he looked up to see that there were dozens of swords – sheathed and unsheathed – hung up on the walls and ceiling.

He let out a small "wow" and realized that he was getting a sword.

--

Echizen kept walking – following through the darkened hallways and soon found himself in a small lit room. In it, there were more swords, a table and a couple of chairs surrounding it. There was a clothed door next to him. He peered curiously at it.

"—fit you, don't you think?"

"Well, it **is** nice…" A silence then, "I'll take it!"

He blinked – those voices were familiar. He let out a small gasp – could it be?!

The cloth was pushed out of the way and the tall male walked out, thanking the owner of the shop, holding onto a fiery-red sheathed sword with fireballs embedded in the hilt and walked right into Echizen.

"You should look in front of where you're going," Echizen blandly replied, now sitting on the cold dirt of the floor. He started to brush his shirt and cloak off when he found a hand waving in front of him.

"Hey there, didn't mean to bump into 'ya, chibi," the male said and Echizen found himself staring at another twin – Momoshiro Takeshi.

Echizen soon recovered from his shock – this dream was getting weird – first he had awoken with black feathery wings on his back and now he was seeing double?! When will this nightmare end?

"Whatever…" he mumbled as he got up by himself, brushing off more dirt.

"What's going on?" asked the other voice and the female figure walked through the clothed doors. She took one look and burst out laughing, thinking that they were arguing.

Echizen stared. T-This female was a Ryuuzaki-sensei look-a-like! He conclude, as the "teacher" continued to laugh.

"Oi! Sumire-chan! Don't laugh! I just bumped into Shorty here is all!" Momoshiro explained as Echizen cast him a glare for calling him short.

Ryuuzaki stopped laughing, putting hands to her hips, she growled, "Momoshiro, didn't I tell you not to call me that?"

Momoshiro laughed, rubbing the back of his head, attempting and failing miserable to look innocent.

"Ochibi-chan! There you are!" Kikumaru's voice was heard as Echizen found himself being cuddled once again. (But not before seeing a blur of red hair and a laughing Momoshiro). He growled, Momo-senpai would have to pay for this later.

"E-Even **he** calls him 'Ochibi!'!" Momoshiro stuttered between fits of laughter. Ryuuzaki seemed to have caught the contagious laughter and started laughing herself.

Soon, Echizen found himself able to breathe again and he quickly loosen the ties on his cloak. "You don't have to choke me, Kikumaru-senpai…"

Momoshiro blinked at Echizen's use of Kikumaru's name. "Senpai" huh? Seemed like they were schoolmates? Nah, it didn't look like it… Then… What…?

Why did this boy seem familiar?

And why…did this seem all too weird?

--

Momoshiro Takeshi hugged his little sister good night and went off to bed. He had had a long and tiring day at practice – even if Tezuka, the captain, had been lenient lately due to Echizen's "illness".

His temporary "illness" had caused his regulars seat to be taken away and now Momoshiro and replaced him. Doing that, however, made him feel guilty, he thought as he laid in bed, switching off the lights.

It had been a week so far but Fuji Syuusuke looked the worse of the whole tennis club. (Even Echizen's parents didn't look that bad surprisingly). Could it be that Echizen and he had a secret relationship in which no one knew about? Nah, it can't be, besides, Fuji himself claimed it was nightmares and lack of sleep.

Momoshiro frowned and rearranged himself so that his arms were pillows for his head. He, too, had been recently having nightmares – no… Dreams… Just about – always the same thing – a place.

That fantasy land.

He closed his eyes sleepily. Hopefully tonight, he won't be plagued by those odd dreams…

--

"_Momo-senpai!"_

_Momoshiro frowned at the way he was being addressed as he clenched his eyes shut. Didn't they know – didn't he tell them to call him "Momo-chan"? _

_Wait…_

_Only one person called him that and that was…_

"_MOMOSHIRO!"_

_Momoshiro would have jumped up and stood up at attention if not for the fact that he was in bed, lying down and that he was sleeping… And it was dark… Was Ryuuzaki-sensei here too? Wherever "here" was…_

_Blinking tiredly, Momoshiro slowly got up as two hands – a small boy's and an old female – helped lifted him up. _

"_Momoshiro, thank god! I didn't know what to do when you collapsed!" the old lady said as she brought a mug of something to him. _

"_Oishi made it- don't worry," was the answer Momoshiro received when inquiring what it was. Slowly, he brought the mug up and drank it, savory the sweet tangy taste it had._

"_Ah… that was good!" he exclaimed, one hand rubbing his stomach, the other still holding onto the mug. He had his eyes closed in happiness and savoring the taste._

"_Glad you liked it. Are you feeling alright?" asked a familiar voice, as if he hadn't known Momoshiro._

_Momoshiro opened his eyes and nearly dropped his mug. There were Oishi, Kikumaru, Ryuuzaki and Echizen – all dressed as if they were living in another time period. _

_He felt his eyes roll up as he fainted._

_Momoshiro woke up._

--

Kikumaru Eiji tried to launch himself onto Momoshiro just as he passed out again, however Echizen and Oishi stepped him just in time while Ryuuzaki caught the mug.

"Nya! Why did he suddenly pass out again?" Kikumaru cried out, exasperated as he threw his arms up in the air.

"I still don't know how he got a whole pile of sheathed swords to fall on top of him…" Echizen muttered as he crossed his arms, shaking his head, remembering what had happened.

Ryuuzaki had asked Momoshiro to go and get a few swords from the storage room in the back – however, there was a large crash and Oishi, Kikumaru, Echizen and Ryuuzaki found him buried under almost all the swords.

It was a miracle he wasn't dead from the swords – all of them seemed to be sheathed.

So they brought him into an empty room with a small comfortable chair and put him there.

When he woke up however…Echizen blinked, his reaction was certainly different… It was as if it was someone else…

Echizen shrugged it off as Ryuuzaki told Oishi and Kikumaru to stay and watch Momoshiro while she help Echizen get his sword. She was, after all, a swords mistress.

Echizen soon found himself being measured on the arm – elbow to hand and then elbow to shoulder. Then, Ryuuzaki measured his back (for who knows what), and muttered things under her breath as she left in a hurry to retrieve something.

He sighed. He didn't think it would actually take this long… He closed his eyes as he sat himself down on a chair nearby, wishing he was back home.

Maybe…. Kikumaru-senpai would know? After all, he did tell him all that stuff… What about Oishi-senpai? Would he tell him? Or just think he was psychotic?

"Ah! I think we have it!" Ryuuzaki's voice came as Echizen snapped his eyes open and flinched at the large decibel, jumping about five inches above his chair.

The old woman came in, holding onto a sheathed sword – a pure blue sheath decorated with a lighter shade of swirls and marbleized together. Hilt wrapped in a cloth or silver-blue and a small ribbon-like thread dangled at the end.

"Hold onto it," she commanded as she handed the beautiful weapon to Echizen, who in return, grabbed onto it, blinking in confusion. "Tighten your grasp on the hilt…"

Echizen did so and found himself feeling…different was a word to describe it. It was as if he knew how to wield a sword, fight gracefully and kill. Having this new knowledge was all so… overwhelming and he dropped the sword with a loud "clang".

"Echizen!" Ryuuzaki's scolding voice yelled as Echizen flinched once again. He picked up the sword, this time, not letting go. "Much better…" she muttered, nodding and fingering her chin.

"Yep! It's perfect!" she smiled and took out a thin silver blue rope and tied it around the sword so it made a loop – so he could place it on his back. "Yuki…"

There was a silence and Echizen stared blankly at his "coach".

"Eh?" he finally voiced out his thoughts.

"Stupid. Yuki is the swords' name, don't' you know anything?" Ryuuzaki scolded as she handed back the weapon. Echizen bowed his head.

"Well, that'll be 6500 gold."

Echizen blinked. He had completely forgotten about money! As he tired to explain, he heard a soft "thunk" in his pocket and reached in, pulling out a few gold coins. "EH?"

Ryuuzaki smiled, "Well, lookie, you **do** have some money…"

Echizen handed a few coins and looked up in time to see that Momoshiro had walked in – seemingly tired. Oishi and Kikumaru followed – Oishi looking worried and Kikumaru jumping around and up and down in excitement.

Ryuuzaki frowned. "Momoshiro… Are you going or should I set up some place for you to sleep?" she asked, worried for the tall male.

He shook his head, "I'll be going. Thanks 'Baa-chan," he replied as he stumbled out the doors with the rest of them staring.

"Want us to watch over him for a while Ryuuzaki-san?" Oishi asked, turning into mother hen. It seemed even this world's Oishi was a mother hen.

Ryuuzaki gave a laugh and nodded, "Who knows what that oaf of a grandson will do?"

"G-Grandson?" Echizen choked out as the three of them turned to look at him. Seems like someone forgot to tell him something.

"Well yeah… I changed my name into my maiden after my husband died," Ryuuzaki explained and Echizen gave a sympathetic nod. "Nah! Don't worry about it! He was never home anyways…"

"Nya! Ryuu-chan! We'll be gong now!" Kikumaru shouted, happily trying to brighten the mood as they nodded in thanks and left the shot to keep up with Momoshiro. (which wasn't very hard) Ryuuzaki scowled at the nickname nevertheless, she waved.

As they walked in silence back towards the tent and the square (with Oishi "mothering" over Momoshiro), Echizen dragged behind and tugged on Kikumaru's cloak, whispering, "I need to talk to you."

Kikumaru only smiled and nodded, also walking slower now.

Once Oishi and Momoshiro were out of earshot, Kikumaru asked, "Whatcha wanted to talk to me about, Ochibi-chan nya?"

Echizen hesitated. Well, he got this far… "This is a dream – I'm… I don't know how to explain it but… I'm from another world… I went to sleep and woke up here – but I need to get back to my world."

Kikumaru nodded, then fingered his chin. Surprisingly he was calm – not laughing or teasing him. "You should talk to Prince Tezuka then… In the Land of Long. He should know how to take care of it."

Echizen's eyes widened in surprise – Buchou was a prince too? He nodded and inwardly smirked. "Thanks Kikumaru-senpai. Could I go tomorrow?'

Kikumaru pouted. "Ochibi-chan might be attacked!"

"That's why I have a sword…"

Kikumaru promptly ignored him. "So Oishi and I will go too!" he concluded as Echizen's eyes budged.

"WHAT?"

"Tomorrow morning it is!" he continued as he pranced up to Oishi to tell him about their trip to the Land of Long.

"Wait! You're supposed to be watching over Momo-senpai!" Echizen reminded him.

"Oh… Well, he can come too! And we should all get a good night's rest!" Kikumaru continued as Echizen gave up and slapped a hand on his forehead.

Well, at least tomorrow would be interesting.

-end of chapter 2-

**Author's Notes:** Now, I've read many fics when the people grow wings, it HURTS. A LOT. Here, I'm making it so that it's not part of the body but rather… More like a curse. So it can't be part of the body. More of this shall be explained later.

1. Sister Square.

2. Country of Light.

3. Swords mistress.

I decided to add some bits of German 'cause back in the Renaissance time period, it took place mostly around Germany. Therefore, the language. Correct me if I'm wrong here. XD

Ah I also decided to make Momoshiro Ryuuzaki's grandson. Thought it'd be kind of funny. Besides, Momoshiro calls her "Baa-chan"!

Alright, if you have any questions, feel free to ask. Any problems with this fic, please explain. I'd love to hear your comments too. Very helpful and I'd love to hear advice.

Edit: Thanks to w nymph and Kit for correcting my German mistakes!


	4. Chapter 3

**Special thanks to Sango Hikari for betaing :D**

Black Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 3:

Momoshiro Takeshi quickly buttoned his polo white uniform and tugged on the black jacket. Eyes narrowing and a frown plastered on his face, he thought back to the dream he had last night.

It was strange… When he saw Eiji-senpai, Oishi-senpai, Ryuuzaki-sensei… They were looking at him as if he was another person… However, when he noticed Echizen.

He was the same as when he was awake. The same smirking, snarky little first year brat. The same old Echizen from before that day, about a week ago…

Momoshiro sighed and slung his tennis bag over his shoulder and left to wait at the school gates for his teammates. They were going to visit their comatose freshmen.

"'Bout time Peach," Kaidou Kaoru snarled as Momoshiro made his way towards the gates, now noticing that the rest of his teammates were there already.

"Momoshiro…" his teammates greeted as Momoshiro nodded in acknowledgment and ignoring Kaidou's baiting.

Only Kaidou and Inui had noticed that Momoshiro was oblivious to Kaidou's baiting – that worried the both of them (Not like Kaidou would ever admit it though).

"Alright, let's go," Tezuka said and then the seven other regulars followed him. Fuji – without his usual smile but instead, a frown plastered on his face, Kawamura – the same meek boy was blinking furiously while Oishi was lost in his thoughts on scolding their freshmen regular when he woke up again; Kikumaru was twitching nervously – almost like a nervous cat while the last three kept their mouth shut.

The tip to the hospital was silent, only a couple of questions were passed along the way seeing as this would be the first time they would get to see Echizen since had had been comatose… His parents had been visiting everyday…

Oishi closed his eyes slowly, spacing out, lately he had been having strange dreams – one where he was in a fantasy land - sometimes all he would see were flurries of black feathers…

Strange…. He thought, but he had to get to the bottom of this.

--

They soon arrived at the hospital and were already crowding around in Echizen's hospital room.

"Ah, it's you guys…" Echizen Nanjirou commented, looking up from his sitting position next to the bed. The team chorused greetings and Tezuka nodded in acknowledgment. He stood up, the same monk robes on and started to head towards the door.

"I'll leave you guys be…" he told them. Rinko looked back with a worried glance, but smiled and, too, left.

Oishi stared after the parents. _They must be having a hard time_… He thought, turning to stare at his sleeping form.

Strange, Echizen looked perfectly fine. The fever had gone done and his body was in perfect condition, Inui recalled what the doctors had said. He could be awake any day except for one fact.

It was almost as if Echizen's body was currently **soulless** or something, the nurse explained one time. As if he was somewhere else mentally but physically there…

Inui frowned and scribbled in more notes about the current situation.

_How illogical…_

"Nya, Ochibi-chan looks so cute sleeping," Kikumaru commented as he gave the sleeping freshmen a small, light tap on the nose.

Kikumaru was right. No matter how you looked at the freshmen's face, you'd only think that he was sleeping…. And that you'd never think he was so arrogant when he was awake.

Inui looked up from his notebook and over to Momoshiro who had been strangely quiet. The rest fell quiet at Kikumaru's words. Things might not even be the same after he wakes…

"Um… I'm going to talk to the doctor, does anyone want to come?" Oishi broke the silence with a hoarse whisper-like volume. Tezuka nodded and stepped forward.

"I'll go."

Fuji smiled, "I'm going to go check something," and soon everyone were incline to leave the room except for Momoshiro – who stood still at Echizen's bed staring quietly – and Kaidou – who kept sneaking worried glances at the said Peach.

"Then it's settled," Inui spoke up, "Kaidou and Momoshiro will be staying."

Momoshiro only nodded while the others looked startled – fear of leaving the two second years behind only to find them fighting again.

"It'll be fine," Fuji said and they left.

Inui only hoped that they wouldn't break into fighting – however there was only a 33 percent of that now…

--

There was an awkward silence between the three of them – one of which was sleeping and the other two stood there, watching.

"Why aren't you shouting?" Kaidou asked, breaking the silence between the two rivals. There was more silence before Momoshiro found himself telling his rival about it – the dream.

"I… had a dream where I woke up and I… I saw Sumire-chan, Oishi-senpai, Eiji-senpai and… Ryoma… He looked alright but…. It was like I knew him and I didn't know him," Momoshiro answered croakily, somehow it seemed really silly to tell hi rival about his dream.

'Cause well, dreams were dreams but it could mean anything.

Kaidou let out a faint hiss and replied, "You shouldn't call her that… But… I… I've been having fantasy dreams too…" he admitted, somehow knowing what his rival was talking about.

Momoshiro looked up and over at Kaidou, eyes widening in surprise. Could there be a clue?

…_as if he's **soulless**…_

A clue to why he was _like_ that? To why he couldn't wake up even though his body was perfectly fine.

"I think we've found out why he's 'soulless'…" Fuji's voice interrupted the two's conversation as he stepped into the room, alone with a serious expression on.

Momoshiro and Kaidou stared at their senpai with identical surprised expressions.

"What are you talking about Fuji-senpai?"

--

Echizen groaned as the sun beamed onto his face. He was used to waking to Karupin's pestering, not the sun itself… He quickly rubbed his eyes and gathered his things to get ready for the trip to the country of Long before Kikumaru could come in and tackle him.

Last night had been a nightmare. He couldn't sleep like he usually did because of the wings so he had to sleep on his side. That nearly killed his right wing since he was lying on it. But then, he remembered getting up and wishing that the wings would at least go away for a while, he had felt a surge of warmth and turned around to see what it was.

To his amazement, he had found that his wings had disappeared. Too tired to do anything more, he promptly fell onto his futon and fell asleep.

Now morning, he looked over his shoulders and was pretty relieved to find that they were still gone. Though he wouldn't mind having wings large enough so he could soar in the air…

A sudden gust of wind and Echizen looked over his shoulder disinterestedly only to find his view being blocked…

…by a pair of black feathery wings hat were up about three feet from his shoulders.

Echizen blinked, that had only been a passing thought yet… it – his wings had appeared and grew? Okay, he thought, try going to the size they first were at.

A tingling sensation cause him to look back and see that they had, indeed, reverted back to the smaller sized ones in which he had first appeared in.

"Ochibi-chan!" came Kikumaru's voice as Echizen looked up to see that the hyper half-feline male jumped on him, "You're up! We'll be having breakfast in a couple of minutes, nya," he let him go, "then we're off!"

Echizen nodded, understanding what was going on and continued to get ready for the journey.

"Kikumaru-senpai," he suddenly spoke as the said male was about to leave, "How's Momo-senpai?"

Kikumaru blinked and realized who had meant, "OH! Momo-chan is fine! He just said he felt dizzy is all."

Echizen nodded and once again, finishing getting ready, followed his "senpai" out the room to eat breakfast.

--

Even if the tennis-Momoshiro and the swordsman-Momoshiro had completely different hobbies, they still ate similar. Meaning that both liked to eat as fast and as much as they could stuffed in their mouths.

Meaning that swordsman-Momoshiro was as much of a pig as tennis-Momoshiro.

That had occurred during breakfast and now, the four, all packed and ready, were headed towards the country of Long, intent on speaking to Prince Tezuka.

Echizen felt his newly bought sword on his back as he walked, wings folded under the heavy black cloak. He grinned smugly as he thought about using the weapon.

He'd love to test it out.

Though he didn't want to jinx them and himself.

He blinked as he felt something tingly going up his spine, and turned his head to see what it was. There was nothing but bushes so he turned to face the front once again and followed the others on the way to Long.

Strangely enough, they – the three of them, Oishi, Kikumaru and Momoshiro – were all quiet, thought Echizen as they continued down the path, heading towards a small town mid-way to Long.

It was quiet, too quiet…

As if it had heard Echizen's thought, a sudden roar was heard. The sudden shouts had immediately alerted the four of them and a huge boy leaped out of the bushes, almost as if he was flying towards them. Huge leather green wings were held high above his back and shoulders and he held a dagger in one hand.

Echizen could only see the leather wings, the finely toned muscles and white-gray hair before he could pull out his sword to defend himself.

Holding out it in front of him with both hands clasped on the beautiful hilt, Echizen noticed that Momoshiro pulled out his sword as well while Oishi pulled out a stag that seemed to come out of nowhere. To Echizen's shock, he found that Kikumaru had morphed into a large lion.

Trying to concentrate on the possible attacker(s), Echizen turned his attention back to the dragon-like human with the dagger and found golden-yellow eyes glaring at him.

What was wrong with this guy? Echizen thought as he blocked an attack with the dagger with his sword. He gritted his teeth from the impact, the muscles weren't for nothing.

"Ochibi-chan!" the lion roared behind hi. Seeing an opportunity to attack, Echizen ducked, letting the boy fall forward from lack of response and the lion jumped forward, baring his sharp teeth.

"STOP!"

Another voice cried and Echizen thought that it had sounded quite familiar…

…very familiar.

Kikumaru stopped in mid launch and landed a little ways from Echizen and the boy – who growled and ignored the voice.

Echizen's eyes widened as he quickly moved out of the dagger's path. Glaring at the boy, he got a closer look and saw that the face was familiar… a face he had beaten before in tennis. Brushing that thought aside, he felt a sharp pain rose at the mid-section between his elbow and shoulder where the dagger had met and connected with flesh.

The voice's owner came running to the scene – another boy – wait.

"Kawamura-senpai?" Echizen blurted as he recognized the face and now knew why the voice seemed familiar.

"Eh?" Oishi, Kawamura, Momoshiro and the now human Kikumaru chorused.

Kawamura glanced at Echizen before turning to look at the growling boy. "You should stop Akustu…" Kawamura continued, reached out a hand.

Echizen blinked – he knew that guy looked familiar!

He gasped at the sudden bout of pain and looked over at his left arm. There was a deep gash there, blooding railing down his arm – the dagger had ripped his cloak. He clutched his arm now.

"Ochibi-chan!" Kikumaru shouted, turning his attention towards the smaller youth. Oishi and Momoshiro followed his gaze and rushed over as soon as they spotted the blood, while Kawamura and Akustu were bus arguing.

Having enough of the argument, Akustu ran off, leaving behind an exasperated Kawamura. Turning back his attention towards the unknown travelers, he immediately started to apologize.

"I'm very sorry… My friend is…well… it's a long story, but I'm very sorry for my friend's behavior. I hope you – ah!" he cut off as he saw Echizen's gash, "D-Did…" he trailed off looking as if he was going to faint.

"Wah! Watch out!" Kikumaru shouted as he lunged after the falling boy.

There was a crash; they all flinched.

Echizen sighed, it was going to be a long day, he could feel it.

--

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm very sorry," he kept repeating and bowing to the group of four. They were now in a restaurant. Finding out that Kawamura owned a restaurant, Echizen, Momoshiro and Kikumaru immediately let Kawamura lead the way.

"I'll let you guys eat free – a way of repaying," he meekly suggested as Echizen tried to pick up the ramen noodles with his right hand. (He'd been told to let it heal, but Oishi insisted on using his powers to heal, but Echizen refused – saying it will heal soon) while Momoshiro and Kikumaru gulped the noodles down.

Oishi only talked to Kawamura – saying that no one was harmed except for Echizen.

Kawamura sighed, then, "Oh! I'm Kawamura Takashi by the way," and he held out a hand before Oishi took it and bowed.

"Oishi Syuichiro, healer and sorcerer," he introduced himself, then over to Kikumaru, "That's Kikumaru Eiji, half feline, he can transform into any cat," Oishi said, not knowing why he was spilling out such secrets. But he felt he could trust this male.

"That's Momoshiro Takeshi, a swordsman and…" Oishi faltered when he arrived at Echizen, "Echizen Ryoma, a swordsman…" he trailed off.

Kawamura seemed to notice, raising only an eyebrow. He had felt a strange connection with the boy and the boy had called his name before even meeting him.

"Echizen, take off your cloak," Oishi said, "I'm healing that gash and you can't stop me," he demanded as he abandoned the conversation and walked over to the boy.

Echizen grumbled under his breath but reluctantly slid his cloak off to reveal the sleek black bundle of feathers on his back, careful enough to avoid hurting his arm.

He held out his arm – or least he tried to – and left his "senpai" heal the wound.

Oishi held out his hands, muttering an incantation under his breath, staff out and a soft glow sprang from his hands, flowing towards the wound as Echizen watched with wonder.

Kawamura watched as Momoshiro and Kikumaru continued to gulp down the delicious ramen. He had gasped when he saw the pair of feathery black wings. Having a pair of feathered wings – let alone black – was rare.

Leathered wings were common though not many people know about it, Kawamura thought as he switched to Akustu. However, Akustu acts as if he's the only leathered winged-human around.

Just because he was half-dragon didn't mean…

Kawamura sighed and saw that Oishi had taken the bandages off Echizen's arm now and was checking to see if his work was complete.

Echizen blinked. The pain was gone at least, he thought as Oishi put down his arm.

"It's healed but it'll be numb for a while," he explained.

That was just like Oishi-senpai…

"Again, I'm truly sorry for my friend's sudden attack," Kawamura said, bowing once more.

"But… why did he attack us?" Momoshiro tried to say with his mouth full but only succeeded in making a few grunting noises.

Kawamura only stared blankly at the tall male and let out a confused, "What?"

"He asked hwy?" Kikumaru replied as he slurped up the last of his noodles, "Thank you, Taka-san!"

And thus Kawamura received a nickname.

"Well…" Kawamura started, "It's in his instincts – he's half dragon…" he started looking quite uncomfortable.

"D-Dragon?!" the rest of them chorused looking quite shock. Momoshiro stopped eating, chopsticks to his mouth and noodles slipping out. Kikumaru, too, stopped drinking his tea while Echizen's eyes widened and Oishi had his jaws open.

"Nya! Was it his mother or father?" Kikumaru asked, first one to speak and get over the shock.

"E-Eh… it was his father…" Kawamura stuttered, looking as if Akustu was going to spring out any minute.

"How cool!" Kikumaru and Momoshiro – who had recovered – exclaimed.

Could they please shut up and get going with the trip?! Echizen thought irritatingly.

--

"Nya, thank you Taka-san!" Kikumaru shouted, waving at the restaurant owner, "Thanks for the extra food too!" he held up a couple of bento.

"Yes, we all thank you Taka-san!" Oishi reinforced, smiling.

"Come back anytime?" was the shouted reply.

The day went by fast – them visiting Kawamura's town and leaning the name of the small town – _Kleine Berlin_ – as it was named. (1) Kikumaru and Oishi each bought a medallion as a souvenir whilst Momoshiro bought more food and Echizen ignored it all – taking in only the scenes.

Then Kawamura had offered to make food for their trip. Of course the two loudest agreed and soon, they were on their way again, promising to visit.

"By the way, Oishi-senpai…" Echizen started as they walked won the path leading to the country of Long, "if Tezuka-buchou is a prince, how are we going to talk to him?" not realizing the slip-up.

Kikumaru was busy chatting with Momoshiro and Oishi didn't seem to have head what the freshmen had called the prince.

Oishi smiled "Don't worry. I've visited him a few times already, so it's all taken cared of. Besides, he's a good friend," he answered and silence over took them once more.

Soon, the moon was shining bright, darkness enveloped the woods and the crickets began their song. Noticing the dark, Oishi declared that that would be it for the day and decided to take a break until morning.

As Echizen climbed into his flat "bed", he thought back to his life at Seigaku and wondered how things were. His eyelids grew heavy, were they worried at all? Did they even care?

He soon fell into an uneasy sleep.

--

"It could be that his should is in another world."

_Hm? Was that Fuji-senpai? But wait…why is it all dark? Oh, I'm sleeping…_

"Another world?! Are you out of your mind?!"

_Momo-senpai too? Wait… this must be at my old life! Fuji-senpai! Momo-senpai! Can you hear me?!_

"Fsh… be quiet stupid, someone's asleep."

_Eh? Kaidou-senpai too? Where are they? Where am I?_

"How?! He's in a **coma!**"

_Coma…? Wait… were they… no… they can't be talking about me…_

"What about the other patients, Momo?"

_I'm awake! I'm fine! Can't anyone hear me?_

"Listen Fuji-senpai," _the name was spat out,_ "I don't know about you but Ryoma's in a coma! He won't e awake for who knows how long! And you expect me to believe that his soul is…in another world?! You must be out of your mind."

_But… he's right._

Echizen's eyes flashed open.

--

Momoshiro Takeshi was angry – yes – the super power tennis player who usually got angry would calm down quickly – the one who was so happy – was downright angry.

How dare his senpai talk as if this was all some joke?! How dare he tell a joke like that! He bristled, storming out the hospital room and headed towards the bathroom, ignoring the nurse's admonishing and pleas for him to come back from Kawamura who had appeared at the doorway.

He needed to clear his head…

--

Fuji watched in silence as Momoshiro stormed out, ignoring everyone. It was… _amusing_ to see the second year power player act like this. He was very overprotective of Echizen – like an older brother…

"F-Fujiko-chan?" a timid voice asked and Kawamura appeared at the doorway.

"Saa… I guess I said something wrong…" Fuji explained vaguely as he fingered his chin seemingly in deep thought, frown on his handsome features.

"Senpai…" Kaidou greeted and left the room to go after the "idiot".

"What'd you say Fujiko-chan?" Kawamura asked as Fuji walked over and sat next to Echizen's bedside.

"Taka-san… Did you know, there are more than one world? In the other world, there could be another me, you and even Tezuka…" Fuji started with a bitter smile on his face, reaching out a hand to brush Echizen's dampen locks away.

"F-Fuji?!" no pet name, Kawamura stared at Fuji as if questioning the younger boy the state of his mind.

"Ah! You can ignore what I just said," he said and abruptly got up, picking up a plastic bag that Kawamura had not seen before.

He left and Kawamura sighed, taking Fuji's seat next to Echizen.

Unknown to Kawamura, Echizen's hand clenched into a fist.

--

"Eh? Syuusuke? What's that?" Yumiko asked, noticing that her younger brother had entered with a small "Tadaima" and a plastic bag.

Fuji smiled and picked up the object from the bag. "Just another cactus."

Yumiko gave a disapproving frown. "You have a lot already…"

"Ah," Fuji agreed, "but one died just the other day."

-end of chapter 3-

**Author's Note:** I feel like I'm dragging this along. There is a plot. :D Just… still in the process of writing. Notes?

I suppose a close friend would spas out if another friend "joked" around like that. I thought this chapter was more straightforward than the others. If not, feel free to ask.

1 – Little Berlin

Thoughts? Comments? Questions? Advice?


	5. Chapter 4

**Special thanks to Sango Hikari for beta-ing! **

Black Dream   


Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.   


Chapter 4:   


Well, Echizen thought to himself as he draped the cloak over and attempted to make his hair flatter, the start of the day wasn't too bad.

When he awoke to loud singing (which he later found out it was a couple of sprites next to the tent), he had been immediately pounced on and told to make himself look neater and more presentable for the meeting with the Long Prince. They would arrive there by sunset.

It suddenly reminded him of how Kikumaru-senpai would tease his untidy raven hair.

So here he was, now walking to the Land of Long. He was glad he still had his tennis shoes – it was much more comfortable looking than those Kikumaru and Momoshiro had – and that the cloak covered the wings as well as his shoes.

"Nya! It's so nice today!" Kikumaru commented as he stretched his arms out, letting a yawn escape.

Echizen suddenly felt homesick and resisted the urge to find a racket to hit the ball around. How long had he been here now? He hadn't played tennis since he had gotten sick. He felt envy for his teammates; at least they could still play.

"Ochibi-chan nya! Whatcha thinking about?" Kikumaru's voice interrupted Echizen's train of thoughts.

Echizen sighed and in a low whisper, he admitted, "I'm a bit…homesick, that's all…"

Kikumaru nodded in understanding, and also in a low whisper, said, "I understand, nya… But we'll get you home soon!"

Echizen looked up. "You told Oishi-senpai and Momo-senpai?" he asked, looking suspicious. "I thought you said you weren't going to tell anyone!"

"Nya! I only told Oishii! He asked me what was wrong 'cause he knows me and could tell that I was troubled… so I told him everything!" Kikumaru explained, hair drooping and looking a bit ashamed.

He sighed. That was just like the Golden Pair – and Kikumaru-senpai… Couldn't keep his mouth shut… "It's alright…I guess… but…" Echizen just knew Oishi wouldn't keep it to himself any longer. "I'm afraid Momo-senpai will know…"

"Ah… nya… Well, then… You won't have to keep it from us any longer!" Kikumaru told him. Echizen nodded.

"I know."

The sun had began to set and the vibrant red hue mixed with orange and yellow were a contrast to the dark blue, black and midnight colors of the sky. The sun was setting.

"Nya! We're here!" Kikumaru exclaimed as they walked through the busy parts of the country, avoiding bumping into random strangers.

"Yep! Just a bit north and we'll be at the castle!" Oishi proclaimed as Momoshiro and Echizen kept silent. "Eh?" Oishi blinked. "What's wrong with you two?"

"Ah? We were just thinking!" Momoshiro said cheerfully, rubbing the back of his neck and smiling. The sword around his waist followed his movement.

Echizen only grumbled and cross his arms.

"Eh? Is the little child getting too tired?" Momoshiro teased as they started the path towards the castle.

"Shut up," Echizen answered, clearly in the "I'm-not-in-the-mood-for-jokes-so-piss-off!" mood from who knows what.

"He's PMSing!" Momoshiro declared, laughing at the now flustered boy.

"I am not! I'm a guy!" he protested, flushed from anger and embarrassment.

"Ehhh?! Ochibi-chan is actually a girl?! No way, nya!" Kikumaru yelled, looking thoroughly surprised at the new "revelation". It looked as if he really believed Momoshiro.

"I'm a GUY!" Echizen shouted, now turning his anger towards the hyper cat-like male.

"Shush you three, we're here." Oishi's calm voice broke through and stopped the jokes with one sentence.

There they were, in front of the large wooden gates leading inside the magnificent castle.

Two guards in armor appeared in front of the gate.

"Name—"

"—reason?"

Seemed like they were twins… Echizen thought nervously.

"Oishi Syuichiro – here to see Prince Tezuka with friends.

The two guards looked at each other, recognizing the name. "We believe he's been expecting you lot," the two twins chorused, letting them in. Surely they would know better than to attack the prince

Echizen took a deep breath and the four of them walked through the gates.

-

Two more guards appeared along with a maid and a servant, to keep in check with the newcomers.

They walked down the stairs and soon Prince Tezuka met them. His features were the same – unruly brown hair highlighted with a yellow-color and the same hazel eyes under the thin-framed glasses. The only difference was his choice of clothing.

Tezuka Kunimitsu would never wear such a thing and yet here he was, wearing the royal robes.

"Oishi," the stoic prince greeted, "Kikumaru, my friend has told me about you."

"Nya! I'm Kikumaru Eiji, that's right," he agreed with the prince.

Oishi gave a warning look.

Kikumaru noticed and seemed to deflate a bit. "…Your Majesty nya…"

"And…they are?" Tezuka raised an eyebrow inquiring the extra guests, ignoring the use of formal address.

"Oh!" Oishi realized and remembered them. "Momoshiro Takeshi—" he said, gesturing towards the taller of the two.

"Just Momo is fine, Your Majesty," Momoshiro suggested with a smile.

"—and Echizen Ryoma – he's the one who needs your help, Tezuka," Oishi continued as Echizen gave his "captain" a nod.

If Oishi realized Echizen was being very impolite to the prince, he didn't say anything.

"Ah… Come along – guards, stay. You too, Andreas, Suki…"

The guards cast worried looks when their prince told them to leave him alone…with these people? They hardly knew them…

"It's fine. I trust Oishi and if he trusts those two, then I do too…" he answered as he led the four of them into a private room.

"Thank you, Tezuka."

--

They followed the Prince of Long into a large room - curtains draped over the decorated windows; a large bed, thing curtains draped over it, covering the would-be occupant from view; a desk and a couple of chairs inside the room.

"Now…" he started, sitting himself on the bed, "what is it you need?" He directed the question at Echizen.

"Please sit," Tezuka told them. They sat on the empty chairs.

"I…I fell asleep and I woke up here," Echizen briefly explained, getting right to the point. "This isn't my world."

Immediately, it seemed as if Tezuka knew what was happening. "I see… Go to the country of Safaia – wake the Prince up and he'll know what to do next," Tezuka told him as Kikumaru's eyes bulged

"Wait nya! Ochibi-chan can't do that! Anyone who gets even **close** to the sleeping prince suddenly collapses and never wakes up – just like the prince himself!" Kikumaru exclaimed, looking deeply worried about their little "freshmen".

"He'll make it," Tezuka answered firmly.

"But--! Your Majesty!" Kikumaru protested as both Oishi and Echizen pulled him back.

"I can do it. I trust him," Echizen answered, gold, cat-like eyes flaring up with determination.

"If Tezuka says he can do it, he can," Oishi told his companion.

Momoshiro stayed quiet as if in deep thought.

Kikumaru's bottom lip trembled, but he turned away, giving in.

"We could go with him, right?" Momoshiro spoke up for the first time in the room.

Tezuka nodded. "Of course, but he will have to be alone when he goes to wake the prince."

Momoshiro nodded.

"Now, it's time you rest up for the night. Stay a while. We'll bring you food in the morning. Then you can leave – of course, Echizen, stay a moment? The rest of you could go left. The guards will tell you your rooms," Tezuka said and motioned for Echizen to stay.

Echizen didn't know whether or not to gawk at his "captain" for saying so much at once.

The three oldest filed out, leaving the youngest.

"What is it Tezuka-buchou?" Echizen asked, then immediately covered his mouth at the slip.

Tezuka's lips curved upwards just slightly in amusement. "I have something to give you…" he took out a small necklace – a piece of jade on thin red strong. "Put it on the prince's neck and here…" He took out another one, "…this is for you. Put it on."

Echizen did so, remembering that Oishi had used it for good luck charms in his world.

"What about you?" Echizen asked. Tezuka's lips curved up into what would have been a smile and tugged his collar down to show the necklace.

"I have mine…" He pulled out six more. "You'll know when and who to give these to. I assume you already know three…" Tezuka continued as he handed Echizen the six necklaces. Echizen smirked.

"Now go to sleep. You'll need it," Tezuka told him as he left the room.

Echizen tried to follow but Tezuka held out a hand – palm facing Echizen.

"You're staying here…"

He disappeared.

--

Fuji walked – no – rather **stormed** home, carrying his bag, bumping into it on accident from time to time.

He was calm…but afraid… afraid for the team's youngest regular – Echizen Ryoma.

He was glad when he came home to an empty house. That way, he would be able to have time to himself. He walked straight to his room and threw himself on the bed – an arm over his eyes.

He sighed. Stress from practice and exams would be coming up but he was already stressed over the sudden comatose of his – their freshmen.

Why had it happened? What caused it? Being a brother to a psychic sister made him wonder about the other worldly. Especially if Echizen was kidnapped into another world…

Fuji got up and walked over to his drawer, taking out a necklace – thin, red string with a piece of fade. Somehow it felt like he needed to put it on… He placed it around his neck.

_"Hm… wonder when I'll get home…?" _

Fuji jumped at the sound of Echizen's voice in his ears. Was he hallucinating or…

_"Why am I here anyways?" _

There it was again. Fuji frowned and wondered if he was going insane.

A thought occurred to Fuji and he closed his eyes, breathing deeply and slowly. If he could hear Echizen – wherever he was – could he also hear Fuji?

_Echizen? Can you hear me? It's Fuji…_ he thought and willed the other boy to answer.

There was silence and Fuji let out the breath that he had unintentionally been holding. Maybe he really was hallucinating… He thought as he lied in bed, falling asleep.

_Fuji-senpai?! Is that you? _

Too bad he never heard.

--

Echizen Ryoma quickly put on his silver cloak as he tried to get the dream out of his head. He had dreamt that he spoke to Fuji-senpai – in his world and Fuji answered. He shook his head. He was stuck here and would have to focus on finding a way out.

"Echizen-sama? Breakfast is ready," a maid called from outside the door, giving a knock.

Echizen flinched at being called so formally. "Ah!" he answered, a bit startled.

Echizen quickly finished up and exited the room, starting to feel as if someone was watching him. He looked back just to be sure – there was no one. He shrugged and continued his way.

Once he reached the dining room (he didn't know how exactly he remembered the way), he was greeted by an "Echizen!" and "Ochibi-chan!" and his vision was obscured by a head of red hair.

"Ah! Kikumaru-senpai!" Echizen yelped in surprise as his air supply was being squeezed out of him.

"E-Eiji!" Oishi's worried voice came and Echizen found his vision cleared. Kikumaru had gotten off him and was grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Seems like Echizen is late again – overslept?" The prince walked up to the shouting group with a bemused expression. "Would you like to run laps?"

The three stared at the prince as if he had gone mad. Even Momoshiro – who had been busy stuffing his mouth with chicken and fowls – had taken up gawking.

"B-Buchou?" Echizen asked, looking stunned. This couldn't be his captain, what would he be doing here? He couldn't run in these even if he wanted to…

"Twenty laps."

Even the maids and servants had stopped and gape at their prince.

"P-Prince Tezuka?" one of the maids who had been crushing on him whimpered as she dropped the empty tray. Her eyes watered.

Echizen blinked. "Where?" he asked. Surely he couldn't run around the dining table, but there was no other place…

Tezuka opened his mouth to reply but stopped and his eyes glazed over for a second before he blinked once and said, "I was kidding…"

There were gaping and open jaws everywhere. Since when did the prince have a sense of humor?

For a second, Echizen really thought that that had been Tezuka Kunimitsu, the captain of Seigaku Tennis Club, not the prince.

What was happening?

--

Meanwhile, Tezuka Kunimitsu woke up scratching his head in confusion. Though his face did not show it, he was deeply amused by his dream. It was the weirdest thing!

He had dreamt that he woke up as a prince. Servants and maids flocked around him, fawning over his hair and said that his aura was just as regal as yesterday if not more so. He felt amused by that comment; since when was he a prince?

Next he had been led to a room – which seemed to be the dining room – as there was a large table filled with many dishes and several chairs. He recognized Momoshiro sitting in one and stuffing his mouth – as usual. Again, amusing.

"Momoshiro," he had greeted in usual stoic voice with his stern expression on.

"Eh?" he looked up, downing a piece of fowl with tea. "Didn't I tell you to just call me Momo?" he asked, grinning.

Tezuka raised an eyebrow. Momoshiro had told him that the day after they met. Now it was about a year past it – almost two and Momoshiro had reverted back to asking that?

He had totally forgotten that it was a dream.

So Tezuka ignored him and sat down whilst Momoshiro shrugged and continued to stuff his mouth.

Oishi and Kikumaru appeared together, both chatting happily. Well, it sounded as if Kikumaru was joking about something serious. He gave a nod to the Golden Pair as they entered. "Oishi, Kikumaru.

"Prince Tezuka, good morning!" Kikumaru shouted gleefully while "hopping" over to Tezuka. "How's the prince this morning?"

Many maids and servants bristled at Kikumaru's act of familiarity to the prince but said nothing.

"Kikumaru," Tezuka started, noticing that the cat-like doubles player had slung an arm around his neck, "please kindly remove your arm."

"Unya! Sorry! I didn't mean it!" he shouted, quickly releasing him as if he had burnt his hand. His eyes widened and a smirk flew to his face, sneaky – as if he had spotted something good.

He had. "Ochibi-chan!" he shouted and launched himself on the shorter and half-asleep boy.

"Ah! Kikumaru-senpai!" the raven-haired boy had shouted.

"E-Eiji!" Oishi spoke up for the first time. Tezuka saw that he was still the same "motherly" vice captain.

Kikumaru got off the "freshmen" and let him take deep breaths; Kikumaru grinned innocently.

"Seems like Echizen is late again – overslept?" Tezuka asked, deciding that the boy should run laps. He noticed a few confused stares. What? Did he do something wrong?

"Would you like to run laps?"

Echizen blinked; Tezuka thought he looked very much unlike the snarky and arrogant first year. The captain then noticed that Momoshiro had stopped stuffing his mouth to stare at the otherworldly captain.

"B-Buchou?" Echizen finally stuttered. About time! But why did he seem so surprise?

"Twenty laps," escaped his lips.

Great, why was everyone gaping at him? A maid came forward. "P-Prince Tezuka?" He blinked and recognized her as a fan club member. What was she doing here?

"Where?" came Echizen's answer. Tezuka looked around and was about to reply when things started to become hazy…

Next thing he knew, he had woken up.

He sighed, shaking his head and decided to forget about it… Though it was nice to see their freshmen awake and talking…

--

The maids and servants kept glancing at their prince worriedly as the day went through. Tezuka had already had extra materials (shields and such) for the group so they could hurry and wake the prince of Safaia.

"Don't let your guard down," Tezuka said, quoting his favorite phrase to the group as they nodded and headed off.

_"Don't let your guard down"_? Echizen thought, amused at the face that this world's Tezuka had the same favorite phrase as his captain.

--

It was eerily quiet when they reached the southern side of the country. Nearly midnight, cold and windy, the group of four decided to stop for the night and start again at dawn.

The four "tennis players" struggled to set up the tent despite the wind, and soon, they were all chattering and stumbling into the welcoming warmth of the tent.

"Nya! Why is it so cold?" Kikumaru asked to no one in particular as he cross his arms across his chest in an attempt to warm himself. Oishi gave Kikumaru a sympathetic glance while Momoshiro and Echizen stared blankly at the hyper youth.

They split up into pairs and crawled into their separate "rooms" (Oishi cast a spell on it; it was bigger inside than it looked outside). Soon, Echizen found himself lying in the "bed" and listening to the two other's snoring.

"Momo-senpai," he called out, knowing fully well that Momoshiro was only pretending to sleep.

"Aww… You knew?" Momoshiro's teasing voice asked, amused.

"You know about me don't you? Oishi-senpai told you?" Echizen's accusing voice asked.

There was a silence.

"…yeah… I…I knew something was…_off_ about you when I first met you," Momoshiro started, looking a bit far-off.

"Good…" Echizen started. "Then here…" Echizen extended a hand, grasping onto the necklace, and said, "Wear it. After I'm gone, you can take it off."

Momoshiro blinked in confusion. In the darkness, he couldn't tell what it was but… It was in the shape of a necklace. He shrugged inwardly, "Thanks?" and took it, putting it in his pocket.

Telling himself that he would put it on later, he murmured a "good night" and both fell asleep.

--

The winds were harsh as the group of four pushed their way towards the center of the country – where the castle was located.

Momoshiro blinked as dust blew up to meet his eyes while Kikumaru had on a large hat to cover his head. It seemed to work effectively too. How did he know of this technique anyways?

Echizen frowned at the situation. At this rate, he wouldn't be able to wake up for a while… This was going to be harder than he had previously thought. Mixed in his thoughts, Echizen absentmindedly grabbed onto his jade necklace, clutching it tightly.

Kikumaru sniffed, his eyes caught the sudden movement. "Nya, Ochibi-chan, what's wrong?" he asked, good-naturedly.

"Nothing…" Echizen muttered and shook his head.

"Come on, you two are lagging behind," Oishi's voice was heard from over the harsh winds. "We're almost here!" he added as the two shorter males caught up.

"Oishi-san! You're wrong!" Momoshiro yelled. "We're here!"

The other three males stopped behind the food-loving swordsman, gazing up at the tall, cream-colored castle, decorated with vines.

Oishi's eyes bugged out; Kikumaru only let out a gasp and Echizen softly whispered:

"We're here…"

—end chapter 4—

**Author's Note:** I've been very busy and procrastinating. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it. A few things:

Did Momoshiro not know about Echizen's being?

He knows that Echizen is a strange lil' brat that's a bit off. He hadn't known that he was from another world until Oishi told him before going to Tezuka's.

'Bout the thing with Tezuka sleeping and Echizen: Fantasy!Tezuka was taken over by Seigaku!Tezuka, understand? It was 'cause he was sleeping. Echizen almost recognized it. I also decided to bring back those good luck charm things Oishi had given out and reverted them into necklaces.

Things will slowly unfold. I hoped you liked this chapter. If you have any questions, feel free to ask! I'd also love to hear what you think of this chapter, your thoughts and/or comments.

Thank you!


	6. Chapter 5

**Special thanks to Sango Hikari for beta-ing!**

Black Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 5:

Momoshiro Takeshi – second year at Seigaku Junior High and the resident second year power house – groaned, waking up from yet another strange fantasy dream. _Really, they were getting old!_ He thought as he marched out of his bed and over to his bathroom.

Turning on the tap, he ran his hands under the cool liquid before bringing up as much as he could and splashing his face. _Ahh…that feels much better…Well, better than before_, he thought as he reached for a dry towel.

Quickly and quietly, he dried his face and went downstairs for a snack. He felt hungry whenever he woke, no matter the time. So he worked as quiet as he could to make a sandwich. Pouring a glass of milk, he walked into the living room.

Maybe watching a little T.V. would help…

Soon however, as soon as he finished his sandwich and drained his milk, he laid his head on the table, watching the flashing pictures…eyes growing heavy…

…falling asleep…

_Senpai-tachi, buchou! _

Momoshiro's eyes snapped open. Was that Echizen's voice just now?! His mind raced furiously as he tried to process what had happened. He soon sighed and gave up.

Maybe he had been hallucinating…he frowned at that thought. Now way, Momoshiro Takeshi **did not** hallucinate… Okay, maybe, but he felt that the "message" or whatever it was wouldn't be ignored.

_Instead of sitting here daydreaming_, he thought, _maybe I should get to bed by now… _he got up, stretching and walked up the stairs, gathering his thoughts.

He walked into his room, looking around, spotting his sock drawer with a sudden blot of inspiration. He walked over and began digging in it, through the clean and smelly socks, he soon found what he was looking for…

He placed the jade necklace around his neck.

Maybe he would sleep with it on just for good luck.

--

The castle corridors were empty and so were the halls. That made the castle easy to sneak into.

Kikumaru walked along side of Oishi and Echizen with Momoshiro leading, saying that he "knew" the way.

"What were you holding onto, Ochibi-chan nya?" Kikumaru asked, brining up the subject on what Echizen had clutched onto earlier.

"Huh? Oh…" Echizen started, then reached ah hand in his pockets and pulled out two more necklaces. "For you," he simple stated, and handed it to him.

"Eh? Uwah! Thank you, nya!" Kikumaru thanked him, taking one and quickly sliding it around his neck. He grinned, staring at the gem for a while before hugging Echizen.

Echizen hid a smile and gave one to Oishi, who in turn, thanked him and also put it on. "For good luck," he added.

Momoshiro watched them with a hidden smile, and turned to look ahead. "I think this is it…" he murmured and pushed the door opened.

"Who's there?" two vaguely familiar voices asked in unison. A hiss and an evil chuckle?

Echizen hid a smirk.

_So they were here too…_

--

"Who's there?"

Momoshiro blinked in confusion and turned his head around to see if it was alright to tell the strangers their names. Seeing that both Kikumaru and Echizen had nodded, they trekked onward to meet the new people.

Soon, two figures came into view; a tall male with think-framed glasses and a scary-looking but built male with a green bandana over his black hair. Both were holding spears and wore blue uniforms.

"Momoshiro Take—YOU!" Momoshiro broke off, recognizing the familiar face of the shorter of the two. "You still owe me 3000 gold you know! That dagger wasn't cheap!"

"YOU! I paid already so get off my back!" the bandana-wearing male shouted in return, in which Echizen recognized as Kaidou.

Echizen sighed and mentally slapped his forehead. They were still the same…always arguing…

"Kaidou… You know him?" the glasses-male asked with a strange glint in his eyes. _This was definitely Inui_… Echizen thought as Kaidou nodded.

Almost immediately, Inui whipped out a packet of parchment and started scribbling in it with a quill, muttering, "Fascinating…"

Echizen sweat dropped. Inui-senpai was still the same…

"Nya! Kikumaru Eiji!" Kikumaru continued, jumping on Echizen once again, earning a grunt.

Oishi came forward and bowed. "Oishi Syuichiro," he introduced himself.

"Echizen Ryoma," Echizen grunted from under Kikumaru.

"Momoshiro Takeshi," Momoshiro bit out.

Inui nodded and stated, "What is your business here?"

"H-Hold on! We said **our** names; you have to tell use yours too!" Momoshiro complained.

"Very well. Inui Sadaharu is what they call me," the potions master replied, pushing the bridge of his glasses up.

"Kaidou Kaoru," the snake-like male replied with a soft hiss.

"What business do you have?" Inui asked once more, quill ready and spear on the floor – forgotten.

"We were sent by Prince Tezuka to try and wake the Prince of Safaia…" Oishi immediately replied, stepping forward.

"No," Kaidou replied, now holding his spear across the door. It would have looked more "not able to cross" had Inui held _his_ spear up.

Echizen stepped forward. "Please let us pass," he demanded, narrowing his eyes and glaring at his "senpai".

"Look brat, you know why we're here? People who are stupid enough to go into that room never come out awake. It's our job to pull out the bodies. They eventually die because they won't wake up – no, they can't wake up!" Kaidou hissed, glaring right back.

"I promise you, I won't fall asleep," Echizen stated, eyes never leaving the snake-like guard.

Kaidou kept his gaze on the younger boy before finally tearing his eyes away. "Fine…" he muttered, "don't blame me when you fall asleep."

"Unya, Ochibi-chan, be careful!" Kikumaru cheered on as Kaidou sighed and both guards opened the doors.

"Come back soon…" Oishi whispered as Echizen walked in, looking back.

The doors closed with a slam and Echizen turned around, ready to wake the prince.

--

"Earlier…" Momoshiro started with a soft word, "you said that…people fall asleep whenever they're in that room, but you also said that you two bring the bodies out. How? Wouldn't you fall asleep too?"

The group was now sitting on the cool stoned-ground, Oishi separating Momoshiro and Kaidou.

"I…was a scribe and Kaidou was my student… however, whenever we would go into the room… It was found that we could not fall asleep… We were _immune_ to it…" Inui started to explain, "And therefore we were chosen to guard his room.

"Of course, that wasn't necessary… But the royals insisted. The country is pretty much empty now… Even if the prince **does** wake, this country will never be the same again," Inui continued.

"Now we are stuck here…" he whispered softly, ending the explanation.

"I see…" Oishi replied, looking sympathetic.

"Nya… So that's why you're here…" Kikumaru replied; if he was in cat form right now, his ears would droop and tail would swing around sadly.

Their heads spun around at the sudden noise in the room.

--

Echizen took a deep breath and stepped forward, stopping in front of the bed in which the prince was sleeping. Peering down, he saw that it was indeed Fuji Syuusuke. The same chestnut brown hair framed his face, soft lips and the always present smile plastered on his face. Heck, even the smile…

All of a sudden, this all seemed too…unrealistic… Like a prince in a fairy tale waking up the princess. Like - Sleeping Beauty, was it? - Echizen blushed. There was a "beauty" sleeping…

Wait, wait, wait! He wasn't asleep first of all! He knew that, but… How was he going to wake the prince anyways? All he knew was that he couldn't collapse or fall under whatever had taken the others and that this could help him get back to his world… Wherever that was…

He sighed. Now what? He asked himself, slowing reaching in his pocket and taking out a necklace. Tezuka-buchou had given him this but…what was he supposed to do with it…? God this was frustrating…

He ran a hand through his hair, kneeling down and dangling the necklace off a finger, trying to think. Okay, maybe not, he thought getting up and crossing out the idea of _waiting_ for the prince of wake. He shrugged. Maybe this…? Wait, hadn't Tezuka-buchou – er – Prince Tezuka said to do this?

He took the necklace, bringing it over to the sleeping prince and gently placed it around his neck. He blinked and gasped in surprise when he felt a sudden surge of warmth – almost like before – go through him and slowly dimmed.

There was a soft gasp emitted from Echizen as he peered over at the prince. The prince's eyes fluttered open, revealing sapphire irises and the color had returned to his cheeks. He let out a soft moan as if he was in pain.

"Hm… That's right…" whispered the prince as he shut his eyes once more and moved restlessly.

Echizen's cheeks seem to have found a tomato. He backed up with a look of dread on his face and a horrified gasp. He shouldn't be invading someone's privacy! He shut his eyes, not wanting to be here, but at home, sleeping – petting Karupin…

"Heh. You're amusing…" the prince's voice was heard as Echizen slowly opened his eyes to peek. The prince was now getting up, out of the bed in which he had slept on for many months. He chuckled at Echizen's bewildered reaction, eyes lidded.

Echizen blinked. How did he wake the prince? Was it…the necklace? _It must have been_…he realized.

"Hm… I suppose you know who I am…" the prince continued, fingering his chin, deep in thought. "Who are you? You look familiar…"

It was then that Echizen noticed that Fuji Syuusuke was wearing the same thing as in that other dream. Feeling a bit horrified and filled with dread, Echizen gulped.

It was going to take some time to explain.

--

The heavy doors slammed open to reveal a disgruntled Echizen and… Kikumaru's eyes widened, spotting the prince. The prince was awake!

"Nya!" he shouted gleefully, secretly relieved that both had made it out awake. "Ochibi-chan! Fujiko-chan!" he shouted as he bounced over towards the two, completely oblivious to the surprised looks he was receiving from Kaidou, Oishi and Inui – who had dropped his parchment only to immediately pull out another bundle and start writing.

"E-Eiji!" the prince shouted in surprise, then returned the hug he had received and was let go so that the hyper male could squeeze the life out of Echizen.

"Kikumaru-senpai! Get off me!" he shouted, slightly muffled because of the older male.

"'Senpai'?" Fuji asked lightly with a smile. "I collapse and fall asleep for a few months and you go get a 'kouhai'?" he teased.

Kikumaru pouted and let go of the poor short male to let him breathe. He stuck out a tongue. "Nya! He just calls me hat – we're not even classmates!" Kikumaru blurted out childishly.

"E-Eiji! You know the prince?" Oishi asked with wide eyes as he stumbled over to them.

Kikumaru rolled his eyes. "Of course, nya! Everyone does!" he replied, looking oblivious and quite innocent. He ignored Inui's scribbling of the parchment and Kaidou's soft whisper of "The prince is awake…"

Oishi felt like slapping his forehead. The half cat was so much like an innocent cat… He sighed, exasperated, and said, "No, Eiji, that's not what I meant. I meant, do you know him personally?"

Fuji laughed in the background while Echizen hid a smirk. That was the Golden Pair alright… Echizen thought as he maneuvered his eyes to the prince's neck.

The necklace was gone.

Before Echizen had any more time to ponder that, an earthquake shook the corridor in which they were in and Kikumaru had grabbed him, placing him on his now-transformed back and hurried to find a way out.

Echizen clutched his sword tightly, knuckles going white and turned back to see that Oishi had unleashed a spell and turned two of the stone horses into real horses. Momoshiro, Oishi and Fuji shared one while the guards grabbed another.

"Kikumaru-senpai! I can take care of myself!" he shouted as his black wings grew larger until they were big enough to cover the whole group. He sweat dropped, _too big_… and the wings shrank.

The wings beat up and down and slowly lifted himself off Kikumaru's back. His eyes widened at the view. He almost slapped himself for thinking of that when they needed to escape.

"Uwah! Ochibi-chan can fly!" the lion-Kikumaru roared as they followed the guards on the moving stone knight towards the exit – that was nowhere in sight however.

Echizen ignored the lion and flew over to the group of three. _Let's see… Since Kikumaru-senpai can only carry one person… Who better than Oishi-senpai?_

Kikumaru seemed to have thought that same, for he started going the same speed as the horse that carried three. Oishi glanced at Kikumaru and smiled.

He jumped off the horse just as Momoshiro gave a surprised yelp and landed swiftly on Kikumaru's back.

Fuji smiled and Momoshiro seemed to realize what had just happened.

Up high, Echizen suddenly realized that this was his first time flying. He gulped, hanging tightly onto hope.

He hoped no one would get hurt.

--

Fuji Syuusuke – the third year tennis prodigy – woke up with sweat. This time, the dream wasn't anything fantasy-ish or anything of the sort.

Instead, he had dreamt that he had gone cave-exploring. He had found golden crystals that fascinated him and jade jewels that roofed the ceiling. Only, he had forgotten to bring his camera.

Telling himself that he would come again, he set out for more exploring when the ground shook and the ceiling had started to crumble.

The cave was falling apart – caving in!

He had turned and ran towards the exit as fast as he could but just when he saw the light, a large boulder had found its way towards it first and blocked his path.

That was the only exit he knew of.

With that, he had awoken. Shaking the after effects of the dream of him, he clutched onto his necklace.

There was something going on; just…what was it?

--

Once they reached the doors – which were pushed open – they all threw themselves out of the crumbling castle. Echizen, who had never flown before, retracted his wings so that they were about the usual size and abruptly fell onto one of the horse pairs.

"Ah! You seem to like following me, ne?"

Echizen looked up and saw the smiling face of the prince. Grumbling, he rolled over and fell onto the ground with a loud thud.

"Ow!" he muttered, rubbing his head.

Kikumaru had transformed back to his human form and lay on his back, breathing hard while the prince glanced around his surroundings, confused. The guards were now getting off the now-still horses and walking over to Oishi – who had begun fretting over Momoshiro and the prince.

"Oi…" Echizen started, also getting up from his lying position on the ground, "could we get going?"

"Nya… What were we supposed to do now?" Kikumaru asked between gasps, turning his head, eyes as if questioning his partner and resident sorcerer.

Oishi got up. "Tezuka said to ask the prince… he should know, right?" he asked, looking over at the prince who smiled in return.

"Explanations first. What happened to my country? And why has Prince Tezuka sent you?" the prince demanded, eyes opening to reveal the beautiful sapphire irises.

The guards walked over to the fallen prince, faces forlorn. Echizen walked over too.

It was time for explanations.

--

Once the group had finished explaining (Fuji had taken it well, though he still looked a bit depressed), Echizen stepped forward to ask. "Where now?" he asked, raising any eyebrow.

Fuji only smiled knowingly. "Hm… Shall we head to Hyoutei country? I'm sure Princess Sakuno would appreciate it. I'll come along too," he answered.

The others only blinked in confusion and chorused, "Huh?" while Inui scribbled more data in the parchment.

"Care to repeat that Fuji-senpai?" Echizen asked as Kikumaru had started to whine about "Fujiko-chan being mean".

Fuji chuckled. "Let me explain," he started, the smile disappeared and the serious aura set in. "King Atobe kidnapped Princess Sakuno right before I fell asleep so that he could marry her and make a heir. However, Princess Sakuno does not want to. Rescue her. I'll come."

There was a silence before Momoshiro growled and knowingly snarled. "Atobe again. Last time he tried, it was my sister – managed to fiend his guards away though."

Echizen's ears perked up. So the Monkey King was the villain in this…fantasy? He smirked. "Let's go then."

Fuji looked over at the guards. "What about them?"

Kaidou hissed and Inui responded, "We'll come until the next village over. We need supplies and then we'll come back here. We still have work, your Highness."

Fuji smiled. "That's fine."

Echizen clutched his sword. "Okay, now that that's all set, could we go?"

"My, you sure are an impatient little kitty," Fuji commented, smirking and looking over at the said "kitty".

Echizen growled while Momoshiro and Kikumaru snickered.

_Interesting…_ Fuji thought, eyes opening.

--

Fuji would have sighed but he held it in. The walk was going to be long but he wasn't up for the long walk. Hopefully, they had room for three more people for a while…

The walk was quiet so far, except for the occasional breaking of twigs and falling leaves. They were out of the Safaia country and were about two hours into the walk.

When he had first heard about what happened, he felt deeply depressed – no, that was and understatement. He was **torn**. He wondered what had happened to his brother… Had he really turned _evil?_ Had his personality switched and he didn't notice? Why couldn't he remember?

Truthfully, he hadn't cared about ruling the country. All he wanted was to be a normal person – owning a shop, selling, buying… Well, he turned his gaze towards the youngest traveler just a bit ahead; at least he won't be bored…

That boy, Echizen Ryoma, was interesting. Fuji had never seen anyone with black feathered wings, especially when he could change the size at will. Sure there were some angels walking around, but then they had white wings.

"What are you looking at Fujiko-chan?" Kikumaru asked, pouncing on Fuji once more.

Fuji smiled. "Nothing."

Oishi, who was leading then, turned around and said, "Eiji, you never told us how you knew the prince personally." He gave Fuji a kind smile.

"Ah… We were childhood friends…" Fuji started with a smile, ignoring the surprised look he received from Momoshiro, the guards, Oishi and Echizen (who only widened his eyes for a brief second).

"Unya, but I moved…" Kikumaru finished, letting go of Fuji and going over to pounce on Echizen.

"Ah… I see…" Oishi replied, turning back. "Do you want to stop for the night?"

A chorus of eyes, a muttered incantation, a wave of hand and the tent appeared.

It was time to rest.

--

Oishi Syuichiro sighed as he closed the heavy textbook. He had just finished his school work for the night and was intending on going out to a nearby court for some tennis to relax. It was nearly a month by now since Echizen had been announced comatose…

Losing the freshmen prodigy had left a big hole in the team. The impact was so great, Oishi was surprised that none of the regulars had taken the very next day off from school to visit the hospital.

Strangely enough, whenever the regulars would visit Echizen, they would come across Rinko – Echizen's mother – but never his father. He would only shrug and think that the monk would have visited while they were at school.

Of course Tezuka Kunimitsu showed up. He was, after all, the Seigaku Tennis Team captain. He had to be strong for the rest of the team. Even if he was lost in pain of losing a close teammate. Almost like losing a brother.

It seemed as if everyone on the regulars spot thought of Echizen Ryoma like a little brother. Like they had to watch out for him…they still had to.

Everyone on the team thought of Oishi as the mother hen of the regulars (even if he denied it), so Oishi thought it was his duty to stand as a role model third year and vice captain.

Right before he left, he tucked the necklace inside his shirt, making sure that it was tight on. He patted it, turned off the lights and left.

For good luck…

--

The musical tone to his cell phone rang, singing loud enough for the neighbors to hear. Quickly, Kikumaru Eiji grabbed the cell phone with the little kitty dangling from it, not bothering to check the caller ID and yelled out, "Kikumaru Eiji, nya!" in a cheerful tone.

"Hey Eiji," Oishi's calm but seemingly tired voice replied from the other end.

"Oishi nya! Hi!" Kikumaru answered, grinning stupidly as he quickly set his book aside.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hit some balls with me," he invited his friend.

Kikumaru's eyes gleamed of happiness and shouted out for the world to know, "Of course! Where, nya?"

"The tennis courts near my house… you know where that is right?"

"Of course! I memorized the way!" Kikumaru cheerfully answered. "Want me to call Momo-chan and Ochibi—I mean, just Momo-chan and ask him too?" Kikumaru faltered and withered like a drained flower.

"Just us is fine. I think Momo is busy too…" Oishi answered, pretending that he hadn't head the mistake and then decided against it. "Eiji… We all miss him. He'll wake up."

"I know…" wailed Kikumaru, "but… I couldn't help it…"

"Well, see you then," Oishi replied and hung up after a quick "Yeah, see 'ya nya," from his doubles partner.

Kikumaru turned back to his desk, quickly stuffed his textbook and notebooks on his bed and took out his tennis stuff, quietly changing. On his way out, he pulled a red stringed necklace out and put it on.

Oishi would be happy.

—end chapter 5—

**Author's Note:** Another chapter finished! Yay! Why is Fuji's personality so unlike the one from the first chapter? Why, that shall be explained in the next chapters or so! And yes! There will be hints of hetero in here! Why? Because I said so!

What's with those flashes back to the "real" world? To give updates on how life is there and what's going on pretty much.

I suppose that's pretty much it for the notes of this chapter.

So, thoughts? Comments? Advice?


	7. Chapter 6

Black Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 6:

A few days had passed and they were already in the village of Güte Glück. Having gone straight to finding a place to stay, none of them had gotten the chance to sight-see for a while. Even though it was a small village, the people were kind, warm and friendly.

So the group thought as they walked on the path towards the village square. Having met by a few warm welcomes and friendly greetings on the way, they decided to stay longer than intended much to the dismay of a certain raven-haired, black winged male.

"Come one! Come all! Watch the amazing Kisarazu twins pull off this near-impossible act!" a voice called from behind a crowd.

Echizen perked up at hearing the familiar names being called while the Golden Pair cast skeptical looks and Momoshiro took a step forward, saying that they should go watch and have fun. "Relax a little, right?" he suggested.

Fuji was the first to move into the brown circling around the performers. Squeezing through the crowds, Fuji ran into a tall brown-haired male. Both fell upon impact.

"Oops!" Fuji said as he rubbed his head, getting up and brushing the dirt off – smiling as always. "I'm sorry…" he held out a hand.

The Golden Pair, Echizen and Momoshiro all gaped at who the prince had bumped into. The tall male stood up, bowing and apologizing profusely.

"I'm sorry… I—Eiji? Oishi? Momo-san and Echizen-kun?" he let out, suprirsed.

"Taka-san!" Eiji and Oishi shouted in surprise as Momoshiro walked over to greet him. Echizen nodded in greeting as Fuji smiled, watching the scene unfold. Kaidou and Inui had left to look for supplies. ("Those two…" Momo had replied.)

"What are you doing here nya?" Kikumaru asked as he, too, bounded over to the shy restaurant owner. The crowd ignored them.

"Well… I was visiting a friend… that's all. So I decided to stop by and stay a while," he explained, looking sheepish. "Besides, there's a festival."

"Ne… could we go watch?" Echizen asked, breaking the "moment".

"Well—" Oishi started, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'll go with him," Fuji interrupted, looking eager to watch the show.

"Okay, meet us at the hotel in a few hours okay?" Oishi replied, as Momoshiro and Kikumaru had begun teasing Kawamura about a girlfriend.

"Ah!" Echizen said, suddenly remembered something important. He pulled out another necklace and handed it to Oishi, "could you give it to Kawamura-senpai?" If he asks, it's a thank you present," Echizen explained.

Oishi nodded and both Echizen and Fuji squeezed through the crowds to get a better view.

--

As the two maneuvered through the crowds, Fuji spoke up. "so… what's the rush?" he asked, almost teasing-like.

Echizen cast him a glance and raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about Fuji-senpai?" he asked, face full of puzzlement.

Fuji smiled knowingly and he almost smirked. Echizen was so cute like that – when he was confused… "Ahh… such a child…rushing to see a street performer's show…"

"Fuji-senpai!" Echizen shouted, agitated at the older male's teasing. They arrived near the front.

Fuji opened his eyes to see the performers more clearly. There was three males, one with long hair tied back into a low ponytail, his twin with short hair and a red ribbon tied around his head and…

…a very familiar unruly black haired male who twirled clumps of his hair with a finger, while smirking.

_Mizuki Hajime._

Fuji's eyes widened and he felt a rush of anger. He couldn't explain it. He didn't eve know _**why**_ he felt angry towards this male – especially since he never held much of a grudge to people who hurt him.

Which probably meant that that male hurt a loved one… _No… It can't be…_

Fuji glared with hatred at the male as the said male's eyes widened in shock of seeing him and froze.

--

Echizen watched disinterestedly as the twins continued to fly around and doing tricks. Who knew that they were that flexible? Heh… Probably only in this world though, he thought as one of the twins stood on the other's shoulders.

Wait… that black hair looked familiar… Echizen thought as he squinted to see the familiar male.

_Hey! It's that guy Fuji-senpai kicked ass on in my world!_ He thought, trying to remember the male's name.

He turned and glanced at his senpai and found that he wanted to hide. His senpai looked really **scary** right now… Oh and now that he noticed, the crowd was thinning – making a circle around him and Fuji…

"Ne… Fuji-senpai… should we go now?" Echizen nudged Fuji and asked, now wanting to get out of there before blood would be spilled. It looked like they hated each other even in different worlds. No, rather Fuji **despised** him and Mizuki was scared of the prince…

"No… not yet… let's wait until the show's over," Fuji replied, trying to keep his voice from shaking with anger.

"Uh… okay…" he answered, backing away a little bit and trying to keep his voice from squeaking.

--

As soon as the show was over, the prince dashed over to where the performers were cleaning up.

Echizen followed, groaning in complaint.

"Hi, I just wanted to say that you two did a wonderful job," Fuji immediately said as the two looked up in surprise. He handed a few gold coins which the twins gratefully accepted. (1)

"Thanks…" both chorused, bowing their heads a little.

Fuji smiled and turned to look at the last male who was busy trying to get away.

"And you…um… you are?" he asked and almost just as quick, the said male whipped around and ran a hand through his hair.

"I am Mizuki Hajime, the manager of this group," he informed, smirking slightly.

Fuji smirked too, "Ahh… Nice to meet you… ah… I'm sorry, what was your name again?"

Mizuki blinked and answered, "Mizuki Hajime."

Fuji smiled. "Nice to meet you. So you say…'group'. How many people?" he asked, tilting his head, looking very feminine.

Echizen rolled his eyes.

"Ah. We are called the St. Rudolph performers, consisting of four people not including me," Mizuki explained, smiling boastfully.

"May I meet the other members?" Fuji questioned, always smiling.

Mizuki looked nervous for a moment before a figure appeared from inside the traveling wagon and asked, "Mizuki-senpai? What's going on?"

Fuji glared at Mizuki who continued to fidget and look nervous. The twins exchanged glances and Echizen raised an eyebrow at the familiar voice.

The figure came out.

"Yuuta!" Fuji shouted, surprised though he had suspected it.

"Aniki?" the younger Fuji yelped in surprise.

Echizen's eyebrow went higher.

--

Oishi glanced around worriedly as the crowd began to disperse. He frowned, where were Fuji and Echizen? He didn't see the prince of the winged male anywhere…

"Oishi, is something wrong? Nya?" Kikumaru's cheerful voice awoke him from his trance and train of worries.

"Kikumaru-san is right, you looked worried Oishi-san," Kawamura, the shy restaurant chief agreed as Inui was once again, busy writing in his parchment bundle. Kaidou hissed.

"A-Ah… I was just wondering where Fuji and Echizen went…" Oishi explained, ignoring Inui's "quiet" whispers of "good data".

"They should be here…" Momoshiro replied, trailing off. Being one of the taller males of the group, he stood on his tippy-toes to look for the two shortest of the group. "Ah! There they are!" he said in surprise, spotting and pointing to them.

"Let's go nya!" Kikumaru quickly demanded and without waiting for an answer, he leapt off to find the other two.

--

Kikumaru and the others walked towards Fuji and Echizen, arriving just in time to see Fuji glaring at a black-haired male as if he wanted to strangle the poor soul.

"Fujiko-chan nya!" Kikumaru shouted gleefully as he hopped over to the glaring Fuji and tackled him from behind.

"You might want to let go of Fuji-senpai, Kikumaru-senpai," Echizen started monotone from behind Fuji, "he looks ready to kill…"

"Nya! Ochibi-chan is right!" Kikumaru yelped as Fuji ignored him. He let go of the glaring prince and launched himself onto Echizen, "hide me Ochibi-chan! Why is he mad at me?"

"He's not mad at you Kikumaru-senpai. He's made at…that guy," Echizen blandly stated and pointed at the scared black haired male.

Kikumaru blinked and noticed that Inui was still writing, Kaidou hissed and Momoshiro and Kawamura looked amused while Oishi went into his mother hen mode.

"Hey…" Kikumaru started slowly. It was then that he noticed the boy with a cross scar standing next to the scared boy. It seemed as if Kaidou and Inui had noticed to, since they both brought their spears from their back.

"Yuuta-chan!" Kikumaru shouted in surprise.

--

"Hey, I know you!" Kaidou suddenly shouted as he and Inui pointed their spears at their "enemy" – Mizuki.

"W-What are you talking about?" he stuttered out, looking quite guilty.

"Mizuki Hajime was the one who put Prince Fuji under a spell which caused him to act completely opposite of how he usually does. Mizuki Hajime then later kidnapped Fuji Yuuta and hid the evidence," Inui read from an old bundle of parchment. He pushed his glasses and looked at Mizuki who was backing away as the others glared at him.

"I believe you are him," Inui finished, "Care to explain?"

The said suspect backed away slowly, looking quite nervous and guilty.

"W-What are you talking about? There was no evidence! And I see that the prince is fine right now!" he argued, trying to look cool about it.

"Fuji Yuuta, the said kidnapped prince is right behind you, why?" Inui continued to debate against the male.

"Hey wait! I'm fine! Mizuki-senpai didn't kidnap me! He just asked if I wanted to learn how to perform," Yuuta quickly went into defense for the guilty male.

"That's right," Mizuki immediately agreed. The twins had gone back inside their wagon thinking that it was family business and none of theirs.

Kaidou, Fuji, Oishi and Kikumaru glared at him while it took both Kawamura and Echizen to prevent Momoshiro from plummeting Mizuki to the next world.

"What's going on?" a voice interrupted the fighting group.

--

It was on the way to class when Kawamura Takashi first noticed. While walking with Fuji to their next classes, he noticed that around Fuji's neck was a thin red string.

He remembered that it held the piece of jade made by Oishi for the team. A symbol-like item, good luck charm, anyway they wanted to look at it as long as they kept it.

It kept the team closer.

Then during lunch, (Oishi started on insisting that the team sat together for lunch) he noticed that Momoshiro, too, had the red string peeking from under his uniform.

He had thought it was just a coincidence.

However, during practice, when the Golden Pair were practicing against Kaidou-Inui pair, Kawamura noticed that the Golden Pair had the necklaces on.

So here he was, upstairs inside of his room in the restaurant, looking for the necklace. He soon found the said object lying on his table. (When did it get there?)

Sliding it around his neck and carefully knotting it tight, he smiled shyly. No, it wasn't because he didn't want to feel left out.

He felt that he would have put it on sooner or later anyways.

--

The male stood in front of them. Decked out in a fancy green robe with a gray over cloak and yellow jewels decorated his carrot-colored hair.

_Hey! It was that one guy from Yamabuki that Momo-senpai beat!_ Echizen thought amused, as he noted that the male was still the same as always since he was surrounded by equally fancy dressed females.

"Well? Is anyone going to tell me?" he asked as he started to pick his ear, looking bored.

"Sengoku, nya!" Kikumaru suddenly shouted as he bounded over to the leader of the village of Güte Glück.

"Kikumaru!" Sengoku's expression turned to bewilderment, "what are you doing here? Ah and I see Oishi is here too… Prince Fuji!"

Fuji half-bowed, "Lord Sengoku," he greeted politely.

Stumbling over words, Sengoku, too, half-bowed and nodded with a curt, "I see you are well, Prince Fuji."

Meanwhile Mizuki had gone to hide in the tent.

"Nya, we're passing through. On out way to Hyoutei," Kikumaru explained.

Sengoku nodded, "Ah… Then what's going on here? No wait, never mind. Explain it to me at my place," he said.

"Fine," Momoshiro answered and Kaidou hissed.

It was then that Sengoku noticed the little guy, but only raised an eyebrow.

--

They were led into a large vacant room in which Sengoku had told them that it was used for meetings of village talks like that. Sengoku gestured for them to sit down and looking around, the others realized that there were benches.

"So…" Sengoku started, "what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

The carrot-top grinned as if he knew what the others were going to say already. The others glanced at each other and all started to speak at once.

"—kidnapped my brother—"

"—found Ochibi-chan on the ground, nya—"

"—dunno, went to see what was—"

"—mada mada dane—"

"—percent that he is—"

"Shut up!" Sengoku commanded as they all fell silent, "someone – only one! Please tell me what was going on with Prince Fuji and the St. Rudolph!" Yes, he was curious.

No one spoke at first, half of them looking at Fuji and Echizen expectedly for them to speak and explain. Echizen obviously was not intending to explain, since he was both anti-social and had a limited vocabulary. Fuji was enjoying their looks of expectation but decided to speak.

"Hm… he put me under a spell and kidnapped my brother," Fuji said quite bluntly, still smiling though it was strained.

"Say what?"

Echizen sighed as did the others excluding Fuji and Sengoku.

--

Inui Sadaharu sat in his spinning chair and leaned back, resting on the seat. He would be training with Kaidou in a few hours time. He frowned, ever since Echizen's hospitalization, all the regulars had been acting strange. Save for Tezuka of course. If the captain had also been affected, he didn't show it.

He had been collecting data forever – since he met them so he knew how they behaved and all. Lately however, Fuji and Momoshiro seemed to be avoiding each other (Inui would need to find out why later), Kawamura kept hitting balls out, Oishi was fretting over everything and Kikumaru spaced out a lot. Though their performance did improve, it was still worst than before.

He had also noticed that they had all been wearing the good luck necklaces given by Oishi when their behavior changed for the better. He turned to stare at his drawer. Maybe he would change too… and it could prove useful for some data. He reached over and pulled out the necklace, putting it on.

He'd have to get Kaidou to wear it too…

--

This, Tezuka Kunimitsu thought as he watched the Golden Pair miss another ball, Kikumaru crashing into the referee's chair and knocking it down, was insane.

For the past few days, almost all the regulars were vulnerable – even the ever-bragging Horio could beat any of them now. Well, except Tezuka, himself, since he was fine. What had gotten into them?

However, their behavior seemed to have turned for the better direction once Tezuka had noticed that almost all the regulars were wearing Oishi's good luck necklaces.

The next day, he saw that Inui and Kaidou had also put them on. Their earlier behaviors had also been pretty normal but when he had noticed the necklaces around their necks, it seems as if their tennis improved.

Tezuka opened his mouth and called them for the usual talk after practice. The members soon filed into lines in front of their captain, having the regulars in the front and lining from third years to first.

"District preliminaries are coming up! Don't let your guard down! Dismissed!"

The next day, he wore his necklace.

--

Sengoku nodded, closing his eyes and rubbing his chin in thought. At that movement, Fuji was suddenly reminded of a certain person whom he hated and despised to death.

"Alright… I'll take care for him, but… you have more hiding, don't you?" he opened his eyes, a mischievous gleam in his eyes, glancing over at Echizen who gave a yawn and smirked.

Fuji, too, opened his eyes in surprised, then reverted back to his normal façade. He smiled, "How'd you guess?"

Sengoku only smiled but answered, "I'm a sage. I should know."

Momoshiro clapped his hands in amazement. "Ah! I know who you are now! You're that sage that defeated a hundred of Hyoutei's soldiers in one spell!"

The lucky chief grinned. "Lucky! I'm surprised you people still remember who I am," he replied, giving a very dorky thumbs-up.

"A sage huh?" Echizen asked himself, raising an eyebrow, "not bad…"

No one seemed to notice what he had said.

Sengoku smiled again. "So… care to tell me what you're hiding?" he asked, looking over at Fuji, who in turn, smiled.

"I'm sorry but we **do** need to get going," Fuji replied for the group. Oishi stepped forward and nodded in agreement before.

"We were just passing through."

"Ah-ha, fine. You're welcome anytime though," Sengoku replied, waving a hand in dismissal.

The group nodded.

--

"Unyaaa!" Kikumaru Eiji groaned as he threw himself on the bed, "that 'Lucky Guy' was so strange!"

They had arrived in the hotel in the same village. It was getting dark and they needed sleep before they could head out the next day.

"Eiji!" Oishi admonished the hyperactive male, "you shouldn't say things like that!"

"Mou…but it's true!" Kikumaru argued as he curled up into a ball on the bed.

A knock on the door shut the Golden Pair up.

Kikumaru only grabbed more blankets and curled up even tighter – burying himself further in the covers. Oishi sighed and got up to open the door.

"A-Ah! Fuji-san!" Oishi exclaimed, surprised at the prince's appearance.

The said prince only smiled. "Do you mind toning it down? The noises were quiet…loud. And just 'Fuji' is fine."

Oishi blushed and apologized profusely. "I'm sorry! Eiji and I didn't mean to!" he hurriedly said.

"It's fine. Besides, Echizen asked me to come here…" Fuji explained smiling.

"Ah! That's right! You're rooming with him!" Oishi remembered as a light bulb went off in his head, "then Momoshiro…?"

"…is rooming with Kaidou."

Oishi looked worried and raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure that's alright?" he asked, looking in the direction of their room.

"Ah, don't worry. Inui threatened them with some of his potions," Fuji replied, clearly happy with Oishi's terrified expression, "although, I don't understand _why_ they would be threatened… His potions are pretty good…" he trailed off.

"Only you would say that Fuji-senpai," Echizen told the older male, appearing out of nowhere.

"Echizen!" Oishi yelped, this time surprised at the younger male's sudden appearance. He nearly jumped, Fuji thought, amused.

"Ah! Echizen-kun! What are you doing here?" Fuji asked, though he looked like he already knew.

Echizen scowled and glared at the senpai for an unknown reason. "You were taking a long time so I went to see…" he explained, crossing his arms, "are you done yet? I wasn't finished."

"Ah, that's right… You still want to lose?" Fuji asked, eyes opening – staring at Echizen and smirking.

Echizen glared back. "Who said I was going to lose?" he shot back, not backing down from Fuji's piercing stare.

Oishi watched worriedly, glancing from one to the other. "A-Ah… Well… Please don't spill blood?" he suggested, concerned.

Both males turned to look at Oishi, blinking confusedly. Fuji closed his eyes and asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Weren't you sparring?" Oishi asked.

"No…" Echizen answered. Oishi blinked.

"Ah… I think I'll go back inside the room now…" he said and slowly backed away into the room. Fuji murmured a goodnight, Echizen nodded and Oishi closed the door.

From behind the close door, there was a chorus of "Rock, paper, scissors!"

Oishi sweat dropped.

--

The next morning was bright and sunny. Almost like the other days Echizen had seen since he woke up in this strange world. Of course, he didn't notice how hot it was outside until he was outside since he was usually half-asleep at the breakfast table.

"Unya…" Kikumaru groaned as the group – consisting of Oishi, Momoshiro, Fuji, Echizen and Kikumaru himself – walked through the town square on their way towards Hyoutei, "why is it so hot?"

"Eiji…" Oishi started worriedly, handing the half-feline a canteen of cool water, "here. It's lucky Sengoku-san gave us each one… Wait, what happened to yours?"

"Uh…" he gulped, "drank it all." Kikumaru reached for the canteen and downed it quickly.

"What? Already?" Oishi asked, surprised though he really shouldn't have been since it was his partner. Kikumaru nodded solemnly.

"Sorry…"

The two moved to the front, chatting and apologizing while Momoshiro rolled his eyes and decided to lead the way. Echizen hung around in the back of the group while Fuji followed Momoshiro up to the front.

"Have you been to Hyoutei before, Momo?" Fuji asked the swordsman, who in turn looked surprised at the prince's sudden question. They had reached the outskirts of the village.

"Eh…no… but I did catch a glimpse of King Atobe once… I can't remember his face now," Momoshiro answered, looking thoughtful then glanced at Fuji, "what about you?"

"Ah, I've never. But King Atobe did come to speak to me about boundaries…" Fuji replied, frowning slightly.

Momoshiro blinked. "What was he like?"

There was a silence until Echizen - who seems to keep appearing randomly – gave a comment. "Narcissist."

"Ah that's right…" Fuji murmured to himself.

"Eh?" Momoshiro yelped, looking back to find the source of the voice, "Echizen! Don't scare me like that!"

"You've met him, Echizen?" Fuji asked, interestedly as the boy only crossed his arms and moved in front of him.

"In a way…" Echizen replied, "Oishi-senpai, Kikumaru-senpai kept talking about weird stuff so I moved up here," he explained, noticing Momoshiro's questioning look.

"Ah…" Fuji replied looking at the sudden change in environment, "we're in Hyoutei."

"Eh? How do you know?" Momoshiro asked as he looked around for some sort of sign, coming to a stop.

The scene in front of them was snow. Unlike the hot weather in Güte Glück, snow blew everywhere and was on top of everything. From rooftops to tree branches to the ground. Harsh chilly winds blew across the land and the group pulled their cloaks closer.

It was deathly cold.

--

Fuji glanced over at the group. Having been living in a cold country for almost all of his life, he was used to the chilly winds and the bitter temperatures. He almost grinned at his friends' reactions to the cold weather. It was… _thrilling_ to watch them… His eyes maneuvered to the youngest of the group, the mysterious other worldly being and noticed that even though the child was shivering slightly, his face made no indication that he felt cold.

The others however…

"Nya! How did it get so cold all of a sudden?!" Kikumaru exclaimed as he pulled his cloak closer. Oishi glanced worriedly at his closest friend and they huddled together while walking.

"Stupid wind!" Momoshiro cursed aloud. Oishi gave Momoshiro a warning look but the swordsman only ignored it and pulled on his hood.

Fuji walked over to Echizen and bent down. "Ne Echizen, are you alright?" he asked, still smiling.

Echizen glanced at the senpai and shrugged. "I've been better," he replied blandly with the same blank expression.

Fuji's smile grew wider. "Let's hurry."

"Whatever…" was the boy's reply. His head perked up from his half-asleep state as if he heard something.

It was then that Fuji noticed that Kikumaru was, too, keen on trying to figure out what the noise was. As the noise grew louder and clearer, Fuji snapped his eyes opened and instantly knew who or what it was.

The sound of approaching footsteps…

"Halt!" a shout was heard as the horses skidded to a stop in front of the group. Several soldiers were seated on top of the horses. Each wore a long blue and gray cloak with a crest on each of their breast pockets. The seal… Fuji realized.

They were the soldiers of Hyoutei.

And they were surrounded.

--

Kikumaru Eiji, resident acrobatic and doubles partner to Oishi Syuichiro, was **not** in a good mood that morning. He had failed all of their practice quizzes and was forced to drink Inui's juice that morning. He had missed so many balls and his played had worsened.

He laid his head on the desk as he listened half absently, to the teachers' droning lectures on how English sentences should be written. Kikumaru even felt the pair of sapphire eyes stare worriedly at him on his back but… he only ignored it and stared in space.

It was all that dreams' fault! He reasoned, mentally grinding a fist. He had dreamt that, Ochibi-chan, Fujiko-chan, Momo and Oishi and himself were kidnapped! All of them! Tennis players! Kidnapped by Hyoutei1

It really scared the crap out of him… He sighed to himself, closing his eyes. Should he tell Fuji? He asked himself, mentally debating whether or not to… Of course! Fuji would want to know, plus he could help! His sister did tell the future…sort of.

The teachers lecture continued as Kikumaru kept reliving the dream.

They were playing tennis, yes… that was it. Fuji had requested that they play doubles. Kikumaru-Oishi pair against…the never-before played Fuji-Echizen pair.

He chuckled when remembering the freshmen's face.

Echizen had growled and complained that they should play singles or at least let him referee the match. Fuji silenced him by asked if he wanted to improve on his weakness or not.

Kikumaru couldn't remember the outcome of the match but, they had gone to a burger joint, staying until very late. As they were walking home, Atobe Keigo's limo had pulled up beside them and all of them had passed out.

He guessed that it must have been chloroform but he wasn't sure.

The next thing he knew, he had woken up by his older sister's call for breakfast.

A soft prodding at his side caused him to crack an eye open at his friend. "Nya, Fujiko-chan, what is it?" he whispered as the tennis prodigy pointed to the broad.

He looked up, both eyes open now and saw that several students were staring at him as if waiting. It was only then that Kikumaru noticed that the teacher had abandoned her post in the front and was standing over him.

He shrunk back. "Eh-heh-heh… Sensei nya…"

**Author's Note:** I deeply apologize for the late chapter. ToT Sorry. I got busy studying for finals and now that it's over… I have time to write! But I'm leaving for California on the 13th so I may or may not be on the computer to type up the next chapters as much.

And about the village thing. I added it just for the fun of it. Mizuki will appear in a side story later on.

1 – Coins like in GaiaOnline.

So comments, questions, advice?

Edit: I just realized I had uploaded the to-be-beta version of the chapter. xD So yeah… Er, ignore that. Sorry!


	8. Side Story II: Rock, Paper

Black Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Side Story II: Rock, Paper, Scissors!

Echizen Ryoma sighed and stared at the ceiling some more. He was bored! They – the traveling group had arrived at their hotels and split up into pairs to share a room with. Echizen happened to share with Fuji Syuusuke, the known sadist in his world.

He had just taken a bath and it was Fuji's turn. He played with his thumbs as his mind replayed the events that had happened since he woke up in this…strange world.

He had passed out during tennis practice and awoken here. In a fantasy-like world. Two males about his age – more likely older – had found him. They looked and even acted like the doubles pair he knew in _his_ world – Kikumaru Eiji and Oishi Syuichiro.

Then, they traveled towards the swords shop where he had been handed _Yuki._ He glanced over at the said blue-ish colored sword lying next to his bedside. And then they bumped into a Momoshiro Takeshi-look-a-like.

Only he was a swordsman. That had to be the only thing that was different about, because the powerhouse still had the same attitude and appetite.

An incident had occurred but, it was practically minor. Not paying attention to reply it, Echizen moved on.

On their way to the country of Long, they met Kawamura Takashi of the fantasy world – who was still the same, humble, shy and kind person – due to an accident involving Akustu and a dagger.

No one was hurt badly and Echizen had been happy to find that his "wings" were already under his control and could change size at will. He looked at his shoulder. He had shrunk them back earlier so they wouldn't get in the way…

They finally met Tezuka Kunimitsu, the prince of the rich and kind country of Long. Land of the Dragons. Heeding his wise words and advice, Echizen had received several necklaces which he was greatly reminded of the same good luck ones his vice captain had given them.

So they went forth to Safaia to revive the Prince of Sapphires – Fuji Syuusuke, the one who was currently in the bathroom. It had been successful though Echizen didn't know how the Prince had woken up after the spell had been cast… Echizen frowned and decided not to ponder on it.

After that, the smiling prince decided that he would follow along with Inui Sadaharu and Kaidou Kaoru – who both had been guarding the Prince even though they were potions masters.

Afterwards, they decided to travel to the village of Güte Glück for a rest stop and gather supplies. After they did, Inui and Kaidou would leave and go back to Saifaia.

And that was where all the chaos began.

Echizen sighted and rubbed his head in exasperation.

"What is it Echizen-kun?" Fuji asked suddenly. Echizen cracked open an eye and saw that the prince was now sitting on the side of his bed in which he was currently resting in.

"Just bored Fuji-senpai," Echizen answered, moving his arm to rest over his forehead and eyes.

"Ah…" Fuji started and Echizen noted that the bed felt a bit wet. Which meant that Fuji had just finished his shower. "Want to play a game then?" he proposed.

Echizen opened his eyes and stared at Fuji blankly for a while before giving in and asking, "What game?" What? Who wouldn't blame him for being curious?

"I'm sure you'll like it…" Fuji answered, opening his eyes and smiling.

--

"Again!" A growl.

"Are you sure?" A smirk.

A nod. "I'm sure Fuji-senpai."

"Alright…" Fuji answered, amused by the whole thing.

Both held out fists, moving up and down in unison to the chant of "Rock, paper, scissors!". Echizen's hand became a pair of scissors while Fuji's was still a first.

Cursing, Echizen looked up just as Fuji pointed upwards, "Ah… looks like you lose again." He smirked as he moved closer to the boy, giving him a hard flick on the forehead.

Echizen growled again, clutching his forehead, "You didn't have to hit so hard, Fuji-senpai…" he muttered as he let go slowly.

"But where would the fun be?"

"Again!" Echizen shouted, holding out a first once more. Fuji cast him a smirk.

"My my Echizen-kun. I never knew you to be one who likes pain."

"Fuji-senpai…" Echizen snarled, as his shoulders went slump, "again!" The determined look he got whenever he wanted to break an opponent's move fell on his face.

"Ah. At least we're not bored," Fuji replied thoughtfully, holding out his fist again.

"Rock, paper, scissors!"

Echizen held his paper out while Fuji happily cut it to pieces with his scissors. Quickly and cursing mentally, Echizen looked to his left only to find that his "senpai" had pointed in the same direction.

"Damn, how do you do that?" Echizen cursed and asked, finally letting anger get the best of him. "That's the 76th time I've lost!"

"…and the 76th time we played," Fuji cheerfully reminded.

"Yes that too – hey! Fuji-senpai!" Echizen shouted, a light red tinge spreading across his face.

A sudden serious look on Fuji's face shut him up.

"What is it Fuji-senpai?" he asked, almost afraid to find out.

Echizen blinked, hearing almost undistinguishable words. Nevertheless, he had good ears so he could tell that it was Oishi and Kikumaru. Great, he resisted the urge to roll his eyes, what were they doing now?

"Fuji-senpai, could you go over to Oishi-senpai and Kikumaru-senpai and tell them to be quiet?" he asked, wanting to have some quiet all of a sudden.

"Ah, fine by me," Fuji replied, quickly leaving.

Plopping himself back on the bed, he resumed his train of thoughts. His eyes shut and he began to get a little homesick. He was never this close to the tennis prodigy Fuji Syuusuke… Then again, neither of them had been stuck in an empty room with nothing to do…

Feeling heat rise to his cheeks, he quickly pushed that thought down. Did the people in this world even know what tennis was? He wondered as he adjusted to a more comfortable opposition. He should have paid more attention in history….

Growling he got up and walked out the door, towards his senpai's room. Fuji-senpai was taking too long and he wanted to continue playing!

"…his potions are pretty good."

Echizen rolled his eyes. "Only you would say that, Fuji-senpai," he told the older male, appearing behind him.

"Echizen!" his mother hen-like senpai exclaimed. He raised an eyebrow. Huh, Oishi-senpai didn't see me come up? He asked himself.

"Ah! Echizen-kun! What are you doing here?" Fuji asked, smiling even though he knew.

Echizen raised an eyebrow. "You were taking a long times o I went to see," he explained, glaring, "Are you done yet? I wasn't finished."

Fuji's eyes seemed to be taunting him as they opened. "Ah, that's right… You still want to lose?"

Neither Echizen nor Fuji noticed that Oishi glanced worriedly between the two. But both heard what he said. "A-Ah…Well… Please don't spill blood?"

Both glaring males blinked, what was…he talking about? Fuji seemed to voice their questions.

"Weren't you sparring?" Oishi asked.

Echizen blinked. Was that what his senpai thought? He smirked inwardly, he could be sadist and tell yes or something worse…or….say no and continue playing… He decided that he'd tease his senpai some other time.

"No," he answered.

"Ah. I think I'll go back inside the room now," Oishi answered, deciding not to take anymore o it. He closed the door behind him and both Fuji and Echizen resumed their battle stances.

"Rock, paper, scissors!"

The next day, Echizen sported a bruise on his forehead while Fuji had none. (Though he was smiling as if he had succeeded in taking over the world.)

-end-


	9. Note plus Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Okay, so it took me a long time to realize how disorganized and messily written this is. So I'm here announcing that I'll basically scrap this story and start over. It should take a long time before I am able to update this to where it was before once more. I'm going to go and take notes, etc etc...

Also! I'm looking for a beta who'll focus more on the continuity and flow of the story rather than the grammar and spelling mistakes. One who would have time to work on fanfiction at random times. Spelling and grammar can easily be taken cared of. I'm more concern about the flow.

So that's pretty much it for now. At least now, you'll know I'm alive. I'm also focusing more on Harry Potter fanfics as of right now since well, I'm obsessing over it. Ha-ha... ((ducks the flying fruits))

Ta-ta for now!

P.S. Note me if you want to beta!

Just because you guys need something to tie you down until then... Here is a snippet of the previous chapter 7!

Black Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Chapter 7:

The room was dark, damp and cold, Echizen Ryoma noted as he pulled his legs closer to his chest, hugging them for warmth. He sat in one of the corners of the cell that held him captive. He shivered; several of the Hyoutei soldiers had grabbed and apparently "arrested" them and dumped each into a separate cell.

He sighed, staring at the inky darkness. Well, it wasn't like he could see anything… Though he did hear two soldiers in front of his cell, apparently guarding the prisoner – him.

Where were the other senpai, he wondered, how were they going to get out? When? He didn't want to think that it might as well be "if".

He sighed again, what was he going to do? Sit here and wait? Wait… could – no wait, maybe he could try to use magic? The only time he had used magic was when he was dreaming and he wished for hamburgers… That had been a dream though… But was this even a dream?!

A loud clanging noise awoke him out of his train of thoughts and he looked up. Ears perking in bewilderment, he got up and was glad that there no chains of that heavy ball thing attached to him that he had seen in movies.

Instead, the soldiers of Hyoutei had put "collar-like" things around their necks. Oishi-senpai had told him, it was supposed to stop them from using magic. He moved a hand towards it, he had completely forgotten about it.

The cell door was pushed opened and a male was shoved into the cell. Echizen raised an eyebrow, did they know that there was another person in here or were they supposed to share?

The door slammed shut and he could hear the lock being put on and footsteps walking away. A low and menacing growl caught his attention and for the first time since he had been captured, he spoke.

"What did you get in here for?" he asked calmly, walking back to his corner and sat down.

A small almost inaudible squeak told Echizen that the other male had not expected to share a cell. Maybe there weren't anymore empty ones?

"Stealing…." The male replied. Echizen turned to face the figure and though he could no see the male's features, he saw that the male's lips had curved into a smirk.

Echizen frowned, the voice sounded so vaguely familiar and yet… he couldn't place who it was and which school. At least, the male had to be only a few years older than him…

"You?" the male asked, jotting Echizen out of his thoughts.

Echizen pondered on it for a while before replying, "I'm guessing…trespassing?"

"You don't know?!" he sounded irritated.

"The soldiers just grabbed my senpai and me…" Echizen explained, noticing that the male had moved closer to him now.

"Ah… Atobe's like that… Rich bastard… By the way, Kirihara Akaya," the male told the younger male, holding out a hand as if to shake. "Sine we can't see each other, we'll shake hand," he explained.

Echizen held out his hand, "Echizzen Ryoma," and shook. That name… Kirihara… of… what school was it now? That's right, R…R… Rikkai! Kirihara Akaya of Rikkai Dai Junior High!

The one who he had gone against before that finals match… the one who had hurt his knee and blinded Fuji-senpai… Pushing his boiling anger down and reminding himself that this Kirihara was different, he let go.

Damn, now he was stuck with Rikkai's devil?

--

It felt like hours…since Kirihara had been locked in along with him. Still in the same position as before, he glanced at the pacing shadow. He sighed and buried his head in his arms which were around his legs just as before.

He wished it was at least warmer… of it they could somehow escape…

_He-he-he._

Echizen Ryoma's head looked up, ears perking with alert. Was that…a giggle? He asked himself. He looked around. Kirihara didn't seem to notice… He set his head back on his knees only to look up at a very loud clang!

"Did you hear that?" a guard asked his partner who nodded in turn.

"Should we check it out?" the second guard asked.

Though both prisoners couldn't see what was going on, they heard footsteps fading away into the inky darkness. Echizen blinked and got up, moving towards the cell door.

That noise… was it a distraction? He had heard a second noise soon after… A small click… It sounded so familiar.

Like when they had unlocked the door to let Kirihara in…

But the door was locked before.

He slowly reached out towards the cell door.

…that would mean…

Ignoring Kirhara's questioning glance, he pushed the bars and found that it slid easily open.

…the door was unlocked.

"It's open!" Kirihara shouted in obvious surprise as he jumped up and raced over to Echizen, "how'd you do that?!" he grabbed the younger child's shoulders.

"It…was already unlocked," Echizen muttered, stunned at how he had found the door unlocked. Why? How? How was it unlocked? Rather, who? And why didn't they see him?

"Never mind! Now's our chance!" Kirihara shouted as he pushed the stunned boy out the cell door and into the darkened hallway filled with lit torches. Grabbing one, Kirihara grinned. "Freedom, here I come!"

Echizen smirked at his supposed senpai's attitude. He acted like he was younger; of course, he IS the baby of Rikkai. Speaking of which… "I have to look for my senpai-tachi…" he announced, earning himself a questioning look.

Kirihara raised his torch to see his cell mate's face. "What? And risk getting caught again? Are you crazy?!"

"It's half my fault that they were captured. If I wasn't here…" Echizen started, pausing a bit. It truly was his fault. If he hadn't been here, he wouldn't have made them help him save the princess… If only he wasn't here…

"Fine, I'll help you since you sort of helped me get out…" Kirihara answered, grumbling a bit, "now let's go before the guards come!"

Nodding, they went deeper into the dungeon.

-end-

-unbetaed-


End file.
